


Motherhood

by GhoulDash97



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Age Difference, Anthropomorphic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulDash97/pseuds/GhoulDash97
Summary: When Spike has finally gone off the deep end with Twilight after the Grand Galloping Gala, Starlight finally decides into her own hands and tell off her teacher once and for all. But when Trixie gives the idea of turning Spike back into a kid, Starlight jumps at the idea. But after getting Spike to drink the potion, it worked to a point where he couldn't remember half of his life. So while Twilight tries to find a cure, Spike decides to move back to Canterlot where his adoptive family resides along with Starlight and Trixie. What shenanigans will ensue this time?





	1. Chapter 1

It began just like any other night in the Grand Galloping Gallop. Twilight and her friends were dancing and having fun with each other while Starlight was with Trixie doing Celestia-knows-what. The CMC were dancing with each other as well and were having a good time while talking with boys at the dance. But upstairs above in Princess Celestia’s room, the party was a different sort. Clothes were all over the floor. Moaning and panting were the noises that accompanied the occupiers. Lying beside the bed with her anus and pussy filled with semen was Princess Luna. The ongoing activity between the two participants were Spike and Princess Celestia.

“Oh~! Yes~!” Princess Celestia shouted as she was hammered away by Spike.

Nailing her from behind as well as spanking her ass was Spike, with his ultra-hard dragon cock. He panted continuously the more he pounded her. His everlasting greed growth knew no limit whenever he took a look at her body.

“Make it tighter! I’m gonna cum any minute now!” Spike shouted as he fucked her.

Watching her butt bounce against his pelvis, he went into her pussy harder while it started tightening up around his cock. Panting more intensely, Spike grabbed even tighter and start slamming his pelvis into her vagina to the point where it reached her uterus while her butt continued to bounce from all the collision it was given.

“C’mon, c’mon…” Spike mumbled to himself while panting.

Celestia gripped onto the sheets when the pressure inside her got hotter. The sweat pouring all over, the breathing becoming visible, and the pleasure that started to excite her as the young dragon shouted,

“It’s coming in!”

“Fire away, lover-boy~!” Celestia shouted in an erotic tone.

Slamming his pelvis even harder, he grabbed her butt and he fired every last shot of his sperm into her womb. He made sure that no shot was wasted, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process.

“I never get tired of our family times~.” Celestia said, feeling limp from the cum.

“You and me both.” Spike said as he felt his dick harden again.

Chuckling mischievously to himself, he guided it all the way and inserted it into Celestia’s anus.

“Ahn~! You beast~!” Celestia shouted erotically.

Ignoring her, Spike proceeded to slowly fuck her as he moved his right down to rub her pussy while using his left arm to wrap around her waist. Celestia covered her mouth so that nobody could hear her moans.

“C’mon. Let me hear them. They harden me even more~.” Spike whispered as he slowly thrusted.

Just then, he was grabbed by Princess Luna and was tackled to the bed by her.

“Naughty boy~. You will wish you stayed with Twilight and her friends~.” Princess Luna said as she kept Spike pinned down.

He turned his head and noticed Princess Celestia was now revved up even more.

“I hope you ate lots of fruit~. Because you’re not leaving this bedroom until we’re satisfied~.” Celestia said as she and Luna put lipstick on their faces.

“Mommy…” Spike whispered to himself in a scared manner as he looked at the two Alicorns in heat.

“Mommy~?” I’m right here~!” Celestia said as she licked her lips.

“Prepare yourself, young dragon~.” Luna said, ready to lunge at Spike.

Having no sense of hesitation about what they’re going to do next, they giggled erotically and pounced at Spike with lust in their eyes.

“NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Spike screamed as the Royal Sisters proceeded to drain him of his bodily fluids.

***

The next morning after a hearty breakfast, the Mane Six along with the CMC, Starlight, Spike, and Trixie were ready to leave for the train back to Ponyville.

“I wish we didn’t have to leave so soon. There’s so much I have to show you.” Twilight said in a forlorn tone.

“I know, Twilight. But me and Luna have a very busy schedule and we can’t afford to let Canterlot fall in ruin, can we?” Celestia responded with a puppy-dog face.

Chuckling at her face, Twilight said,

“I know you have lots to do. But even so…”

“We’ll have tea-time with each other next time when you arrive, okay? Along with a new spell you can show us.” Luna said in an earnest manner.

Looking off from the distance while sitting down, Spike held onto his groin in pain as he watched the Royal Sisters exchange farewells with the girls. Taking note of this, Starlight walks over to Spike and asks,

“Are you okay, Spike?”

“I-I’m fine.I’m just-”

“And how can we forget about our favorite little dragon, Spike~?” Celestia said, waltzing over to the bench.

Grabbing him, the Sun Princess hugged and squeezed him into her 200cm breasts. Some of the girls were disgusted while the others snickered at Spike’s expense.

“Do I not get to embrace my nephew, dear sister?” Luna said, looking at Celestia with her arms crossed.

“Oh fine…” Celestia said, giving Spike to Luna.

Holding onto him, Luna gave Spike the same treatment in front of everypony at the station. After a few minutes of embarrassment, Luna let go of Spike and put him down. Before they departed from the station, the Royal Sisters bent downwards to Spike and whispered into his ears,

“Until next time, lover~.”

On that note, they gave him kisses on each of his cheeks, earning the ire of some of the girls as well as the embarrassment of the others.

“Bye-bye! Hope we can see each other again real soon!” Celestia shouted as she left the station.

“It is never a party without all of you!” Luna shouted, leaving the station as well with her sister.

After watching them leave, Twilight said in a somewhat failed attempt to hide her contempt,

“Spike, would you mind carrying our luggage inside the train?”

Hearing this, Spike closed his eyes in frustration and said in a sarcastic tone,

“Of course, Your Highness.”

“And when we return to Ponyville, you can go over the entire checklists I have written down in the past few weeks.”

“Dammit…” Spike whispered to himself.

“Don’t worry, Spike. I’ll help with the luggage.” Starlight said, grabbing his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“Thanks Starlight…” Spike sighed as she proceeded to help him.

Grabbing the luggage and dragging it to the train, Trixie taunted with a laugh,

“Until next time, lover~.”

“Trixie…” Starlight said with low anger.

“What? I’m just teasing~.” Trixie said in a playful tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Afterwards, Spike sat down by himself until Starlight and Trixie sat by him in the train cart. As it started to move after all the luggage was stored, Spike looked at the window besides him and just gazed into the distance. Worried for him, Starlight decides to break the ice.

“Are you okay?” Starlight asked.

“Yeah. I just get so tired, you know.” Spike said, still looking into the distance.

“Of what? Being Twilight’s slave or the Royal Sister’s living dildo~?” Trixie teased.

“Trixie! We had a meeting about this!” Starlight yelled.

“Alright! I’ll stop!” Trixie shouted in an annoyed manner.

Sighing in frustration, Starlight regained her composure and said,

“Look at me, Spike.”

Sighing in annoyance, Spike turned his head and turned his head towards Starlight.

“What is really bothering you?” Starlight asked as Trixie turned towards them out of interest.

“Have you made a wish when you were a child?”

“Several times…?” Starlight asked in a creeped out manner.

“Hey, you asked. So sorry if I-”

“No! No. It’s fine. Please continue.”

“Was there ever a time you wish you could do something with yourself? Even if you come to regret it sooner or later?”

“Sometimes. Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

“I wish I could be a kid again.”

Hearing this left Starlight and Trixie a little confused by his answer.

“Huh? Not to be rude, but I’m pretty sure everypony shares that sentiment.”

“You don’t get it, Starlight. I have been working with the princesses my whole life and I have been bombarded with nothing but assignment after assignment with not much of an award for my effort. While my time with the Royal Sisters counts as such, they are so dominant and experienced that I have to pick up the pace when the going gets rough.”

“You mean tough?” Trixie asked.

“You know what I mean!”

“C’mon Spike. You know the girls mean well. They just get stressed out whenever something comes up and they need you to do more stuff. Like cleaning… writing… cooking…”

“And what do you do?”

“Please don’t, Spike. You’ve already gotten enough from Twilight.”

“You really think this could get any worse?”

Out of nowhere, Pinkie and the CMC popped out and sang,

“Spiky and the Royal Sisters sitting in a tree~. K-I-S-S-I-N-G~.”

Growling from the embarrassment he now has to endure in front of the train guests, Spike turned his head towards the window and tune them out for the remainder of the ride back to Ponyville.

*One Hour Later*

The train finally stopped at Ponyville and the song that Pinkie and the CMC sung really started to annoy Spike and the others as the trip dragged. Having finally heard enough of the song in an endless loop, everypony onboard shouted,

“SHUT UP!!!!!!!!”

This made the CMC, including Pinkie, quiet down immediately after being yelled at. Then the conductor shouted,

“APPROACHED DESTINATION!!!”

Everypony looked at the conductor in annoyance as he left for the docking station. Immediately, everypony got off the train with their luggage. As the Mane Six spoke amongst themselves, Spike and Starlight were helping each other with the girls’ luggage along with their own.

“How’s your friend downstairs?” Starlight asked, holding her luggage while levitating the girls’ luggage.

“You have no idea what those two did to me last night. It was BS!” Spike shouted, dragging his, Twilight’s, and Rarity’s luggage.

“Part of me wants to know, but my other half would like it better if I could eat my lunch with no images.”

Spike grumbled as he carried the luggage all the way through Ponyville, earning him several looks from the residents. He was feeling the embarrassment as the gazes remained fixed on him. His body started to boil the more stares he received as he kept walking. But before he could explode in the open, Starlight shouted,

“Why not take a picture!? It’ll last longer!”

Upon hearing that, everypony turned away and went back to their daily routines in Ponyville. Spike turned towards Starlight and said,

“Thanks. I was about to roast everybody if you hadn’t jumped in. Unlike some other ponies who are far ahead of us.”

“Don’t mention it. You looked more than steamed enough to burn everypony in sight.”

“Yeah. I’m glad I decided to go to Canterlot. Otherwise, my greed growth would’ve gotten out of hand.”

“Oh~? I thought you said it was torture~?” Starlight teased.

“It was sexual torture…” Spike moaned in annoyance.

*Forty-Five Minutes Later*

After getting everypony and their luggage to their homes, Spike, Starlight, and Twilight finally returned to the castle. Taking off their shoes and undoing their jackets, Spike immediately set off for his room upstairs. But before he could go upstairs, Twilight said,

“I want you up by 6:00 AM and ready with the checklists by 10:00 AM in order.”

“Can I go now?” Spike grumbled.

Twilight nodded and let Spike go. As he was walked upstairs to the castle hallway into his room towards the left side, he fell face-first onto his bed and laid on his back sulking. Grabbing a comic book and trying to pretend that today never happened, Spike said to himself,

“Why is it that I’m always the center of attention with everypony? It isn’t like I enjoy doing these escapades 24/7! I just want to live a life where I have nothing but my comics and games and nopony to bother me! Everytime I try to please somepony, it always winds up blowing in my face! I want to be a kid again! Why can’t I just go back to being a kid again?!”

Rolling over to face his pillow, he groaned into it and punched into his bed repeatedly until his anger started to dissipate. Afterwards, he looked up to the ceiling and said to himself,

“Maybe I’m just wishy-washy. I mean, it isn’t like the girls abuse me or anything. They’re just so busy and self-indulgent that they don’t have time for feelings. Maybe it won’t be so bad tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow won’t suck. Maybe it-”

“Spike!” Twilight shouted from across the hall.

“Yes, Twilight?” Spike shouted back with minor hints of annoyance.

“Me and the girls have a major friendship problem to solve tomorrow and we need you to handle all our tasks in Ponyville tomorrow! Think you could handle it?”

This all but stumped Spike’s positive way of thinking for tomorrow. Swallowing his anger and pride as a dragon, Spike said,

“Yes Twilight! I would love to contribute to your tasks!”

“Thank you!” Twilight said before returning to her room.

After hearing her turn in, Spike said to himself once more,

“Just when you think it couldn’t get any worse…”

Spike grabbed his pillow and screamed into it while kneeing his bed several times before passing out on his bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Spike woke up and prepared a fresh brew of coffee for himself while grabbing his cereal bowl and a newspaper to read for himself. His eyes were baggy, he was wearing a bathrobe, and he was extremely cranky. 

“Are you okay?” a voice asked.

Spike turned around and noticed that it was Starlight. She was tired as well, but not as cranky as Spike. Having made herself a bowl of cereal along with a fresh brew of coffee, she sat down across the table and spoke.

“So… trouble with Twilight again?” Starlight asked.

“Don’t get me started.” Spike said.

“That bad, huh?”

“I have to help with everypony’s chores today. I almost wish I was back in bed with Mom and Auntie by now.”

“It can’t be that bad. I mean, at least you’ll have some help from the CMC. You might even get to talk with Big Mac.”

“That’s assuming he decides to talk.”

“It’s not always a bad thing. I mean, you gain experience the more work you do. Heck, there’s even the bits you earn along with the jewels you crave a lot.”

“That’s only assuming if the girls are feeling generous to pay me. The others are a different story.”

“Even so, there’s always the benefit of the doubt that they’ll treat you with a decent amount of dignity after everything you do for them.”

Sighing from everything that he is hearing in his conversation with Starlight, he countered,

“Look. When you’ve been me my entire life, you start to feel different as Twilight’s number one assistant. At first when I was still growing up, it felt good to be of use. I was pulling my weight and I wasn’t always sitting around, thinking about what to do next. But now… I just feel empty inside. I do nothing but work under slave wages, I’m used as the Royal Sisters’ fuck toy, and bottom line… I just feel miserable. Although I won’t lie that I enjoy being the latter more. But in the end… everypony loses.”

Starlight nodded in understanding of Spike’s dilemma and what he was telling her. But then she said,

“You could always move back to Canterlot. Twilight doesn’t have a say in where you should live.”

“I know. But no matter what I do, I always have to be the one to help when the going gets tough. But right now… I gotta get ready.” Spike said in a miserable tone as he left the table with his bowl finished.

“Spike…” Starlight said in a futile attempt to stop him from leaving.

Putting his bowl in the sink and leaving the kitchen, Spike walked out of the kitchen in a depressed state of mind while Starlight could do nothing but helplessly watch. It was terrible. Spike was in a deep rut and Starlight doesn’t know what to do. She could already tell that Twilight was abusing him and all she did was stand by the sidelines while he was doing everything he can to stick it out until day’s end.

“I need to give the Friendship Princess a piece of my mind.” Starlight said to herself, rising furiously out of her chair.

Exiting the kitchen, Starlight walked all the way in a huff towards Twilight’s room. On her way, she bumps into Trixie inside the hallway.

“Hey, bestie~! Ready to have another fun day~?” Trixie asked in her usual easygoing mood.

“Now is not a good time, Trixie!” Starlight said, still walking in a huff.

“Oh~? What’s all this about~?”

“I have something to say to Twilight and I’d prefer to be left alone right now.”

“Like what~?”

“I’m tired of seeing Spike be mistreated and I’m going up to Twilight’s room, so that I can scream into her face about how horrible she’s being towards him.”

Hearing this slightly shocked Trixie to a small degree, but she knew she had to butt in somehow, ‘lest Starlight’s situation goes from bad to worse.

“Not to burst your bubble Starly, but wouldn’t you be making Spike’s situation even worse?”

“Even so, I have to do something!”

“Even if it mean transforming him back into a kid?”

“Exactly! If that’s- wait, what?”

“You heard me~.”

“Uh…? I’m not sure if it would be a good idea.”

“Why~? What’s stopping you~?”

“Well for one, Spike is my best friend.”

“What?! I thought I was your best friend?!”

“You’re my second.”

“That’s cold. Even for you, Starlight.”

Ignoring Trixie’s grievances, Starlight said,

“Two, Twilight is my teacher. Should anything happen to her number one assistant, I’ll be facing her wrath as her personal test subject. And three, keeping this a secret from him like this is like trying to keep a string of cheese away from mice. It just won’t work.”

“What won’t work?” a voice called out.

The two turned around and noticed it was Twilight. Their blood froze upon figuring out that she has heard everything between them. Trying to play dumb, Starlight said,

“Trixie’s new magic trick. Yeah. Trixie, what was that new trick you were working on before?”

“Spell?” Trixie asked in a confused manner.

Elbowing her in the arm, Trixie let out a slight ow before facing a cross-armed Twilight with an eyebrow raised and a distrusting look on her face.

“Yes. Spell. Care to tell us what this spell is, Trixie?”

Trying to mince words correctly and clear her throat with sweat clearly pouring through her skin, Trixie spoke in the most pathetic tone that anypony could speak.

“I had an idea for a magic trick involving a colt getting turned back into a foal. Isn’t that right, Starlight?”

Giving Trixie a stifled look of slight anger, Starlight said,

“Not a bad spell, but wouldn’t such a spell have negative consequences if it was used incorrectly?”

“Not if done in the right doses. I know this because I spent some time experimenting and practicing with it.” Trixie said, trying to play dumb with Starlight.

“Are you sure it’ll work? You could do a lot of damage to the poor guy.”

“I know what I’m doing, Starlight. Just trust me.”

The two mares could feel the cold stare from the purple alicorn. Doing her best not to fall prey to her suspicions, Starlight said,

“Fine. But you better promise nothing bad happens to him, Trixie.”

“I’m your best friend, Starlight. Would I lie to you~?” Trixie asked with a seductive look in her eyes.

Starlight turned her head away in annoyance as she shook her head in disapproval.

“I have no idea what you two are planning, but if it’s for friendship and helping each other, then it is fine by me. Hope it goes well.” Twilight said before leaving the hallway.

After watching her leave and close the doors as well as waiting for her hoofsteps to disappear, Starlight and Trixie breathed in relief after keeping their secret in check.

“I can’t believe you nearly gave us away. Especially when you were supposed to play dumb.” Starlight said in a frustrated tone.

“Hey. I was just throwing out ideas to help with your little problem. But then you asked.”

“I will never hear the end of it if Spike or Twilight hear about this.”

“Other than the part when you purposely bumped my arm?” Trixie asked, rubbing her arm in pain.

“I had to get you to play along somehow. You can barely answer a question when it’s magic-related.”

“You better take that back, Starlight Glimmer…” Trixie asked in low anger.

“Or what~? It’s not like you can hold up against Twilight~.” Starlight taunted.

“Oh yeah?” Trixie asked, getting up close to Starlight to the point of their breasts touching each other.

“Yeah.”

Not knowing what to say with each other anymore, Starlight grabbed Trixie’s head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Likewise, Trixie moved her left arm around Starlight’s waist while moving her right hand down to grab Starlight’s butt. Starlight did the same when she was groped in that manner.

“You’ve got such a big ass~. Your knockers are nothing to scoff at~.” Starlight said while embracing Trixie.

“Hey~. You’re the one who’s so squishy~...” Trixie said before tackling Starlight to the ground.

Tearing off Starlight blouse as well as her bra with Trixie’s top of her thong leotard being undone, the mares went at it with each other on end until 12:00 PM.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting dressed and cleaning themselves up, Starlight and Trixie made plans with forming a spell that could reverse-age a creature of any species. Starlight would research spells in the library section of the castle while Trixie would with different types of magic spells in her carriage while making deals for more materials. Spending all the way to the afternoon trying make the spell was tiring them out. Later when they were finished with their jobs, Starlight and Trixie met up in the castle.

“So do you wanna go first?” Starlight asked.

“Lady’s first, Starlight.” Trixie retorted.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Starlight said,

“Well, I found a few spells. But most of them have some negative effects. What about you?”

“I found some materials for a few spells on age-reversal. Of course, I had to fork over a few hundred bits for the whole set…”

“What did you sell?” Starlight asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

“Some of my fireworks, a few magic props, including most of my private things I keep in my trunk. Including my favorite dildo…” Trixie said as tears slowly poured out.

“Get it together, O Great and Powerful Trixie. If we have the sufficient supply to make those spells, then we’ll make it work. Besides, we’re in this to the end, right bestie~?” Starlight asked, leaning her forehead towards Trixie’s.

“Like you needed to ask, bestie~.” Trixie said before giving Starlight a kiss on the lips.

After finishing their embrace, the two unicorns grabbed the materials and walked to Twilight’s laboratory. They donned their white lab-coats and goggles before proceeding to go to work. While Trixie did the reading, Starlight was mixing and creating the spells. Multiple failures have ensued as they attempted to create the spell. At times Trixie would goof off and Starlight would reprimand her, they had a good time in making the spell. With their break times occuring again and again. Until they finally got it around the next day.

“I can’t believe this took us a day and a half to get it all ready.” Starlight said, wiping the sweating off her forehead.

“Hey. You wanted me to stay around for the extra crunch-time.” Trixie said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

“Yeah well, it doesn’t matter. I mean, look at this masterpiece!”

What they’re were looking at appeared to be vial contain some sort of green substance inside it. It was fizzy and ready to be drank.

“Now all we have to do is slip it into something tasty and it’ll be good to go~!” Trixie said, grabbing the vial.

“Hold on. Shouldn’t we check for side-effects first?” Starlight asked, looking at the vial in a precocious manner.

“Haven’t we already went through enough of the hassle? It’s not like you ever think things through when you plan something big in your mind.” Trixie shrugged.

“We will not give it to Spike until we read about the side-effects.” Starlight said, holding onto the vial in a firm manner.

“Fine. Just get it over with.” Trixie said in an annoyed tone.

Heading towards the book, Starlight started to read it. Upon exploring the pages, it read that this spell could make the creature who drinks the potion will reverse-age to an elementary age and will remain in this stage for an uncertain number of decades or so on. Having read all that needed to be explained, Starlight said,

“It would be best to give it to him in small doses. Celestia knows how long he’ll stay a kid if he drinks the whole thing.”

“Are you sure? He looked so bummed on the way back to Ponyville. It would be best if we gave him the whole thing. Besides, it would serve Twilight right after everything she did to me when she arrived in Ponyville.”

“I thought you wanted to do this because you wanted to make Spike’s life bearable.” Starlight asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I do. It’s just that whenever I look at Twilight, I feel nothing but defeat and shame. Don’t you know how long it’s been dawning on me? Surely, you feel the same way.”

“Maybe. But I’m only doing this because I want to make Spike feel better about his life as a servant. Not the other way around.”

“Okay. But can I please stick around to watch him drink the vial. I wanna see the look on his face when he finds out he’s become a baby lizard~.”

“You realize what you said was speciesist, right?”

“Hey. You’re the Mini-Twilight here, not me. Now let’s go make Spike a kid again!”

Rolling her eyes at the prospect of Trixie helping her for selfish, albeit decent, reasons, Starlight marched off as well towards the map room in the castle.

***

Having passed five hours, Starlight and Trixie were on the table, kissing and groping each other as they waited for Spike to show. But before they could go any further, they suddenly heard a knock on the door.

“Y-Yes?!” Starlight shouted.

“It’s me!” Spike shouted from the opposite side of the door.

“Oh! Just a moment, Spike~!” Starlight said in a teasing manner.

Pushing Trixie off and putting her clothes back on to make herself look more presentable, Starlight rushed over to the door and opened it.

“You got my message.” Starlight said, feeling happy.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re Twilight’s pupil, after all.” Spike said, feeling tired from all day.

“Yeah well, the fact that you’re here is what counts. Anyway, me and Trixie made you something to drink since you’ve been working so hard today.” Starlight said, trying to act jovial.

“Wonderful. So what did you want to talk about? I gotta get back to work.”

“No! Just sit down with us. You certainly earned your rest after an all-day’s work.”

“Yeah. Besides, it’s not like we have anything better to do…” Trixie said, resting her head in a disappointed manner.

“Please. Just talk with us. You’ll thank us later.”

Sighing as he knew he had nothing better to do, Spike said,

“Fine. But it has to be fifteen minutes. If I don’t get back to Applejack’s farm soon, Granny Smith’s gonna take another one of my gems.”

“Good. But first, we should give you something to drink first. You sound parched.”

“Well, my throat does feel a little dry. But I’m not-”

“Oh c’mon! What is one little drink gonna do to you?” Trixie said, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay! Where’s the drink?” Spike asked.

“It’s right here.” Starlight said, summoning the drink.

The reverse-age potion appeared to take the form of a strawberry-banana smoothie. Spike would never have suspected otherwise.

“Me and Trixie made it when we thought of you after watching your blood and sweat go into the girls’ work.”

“Thanks, Starlight. They don’t call me the number one assistant for nothing!” Spike said, striking a triumphant pose in the process.

“Right. So the drink…?” Starlight asked in a nervous manner.

“Oh, yeah right…” Spike said before taking a swig of it.

But the more that Spike drank the smoothie, the more refreshed he started to feel. Starlight and Trixie had looks of triumph as they watched the young dragon chug the potion down. Just as he was done, he put down the glass and said,

“That’s funny. The drink has some sort of weird after-taste to it.”

Just then, he started to feel his voice getting softer.

“Huh? What’s wrong with my voice?”

Watching the transformation commence, Spike’s limbs started shrinking down to the age of an elementary school foal as Starlight and Trixie watched in horror.

“How much did you poor in the glass?” Starlight asked, glaring at Trixie.

“Enough to be an elementary-schooler…?” Trixie weakly said.

Turning towards Spike, his entire body started to shrink. From his torso to his head, he had no idea what was happening to him. All he could do was cry out Starlight and Trixie’s names as he shrunk. But after all that, he fell to the ground after finishing the transformation. Starlight and Trixie rush over to his aid and wait for him to wake up. Upon getting a closer look at him, he appeared to be at three feet and eight inches.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Trixie asked.

“He’s still breathing, you idiot! How much did you pour into the drink?! Starlight demanded.

“Enough for a few decades or so…?”

“Why you…!”

But before Starlight could harm Trixie, Spike woke up from all the commotion that was about to commence. He raised his head, wide-eyed and curious, and asked,

“Who are you? Where’s mommy?”

“Mommy?” Starlight asked before turning to Trixie.

“Hey. Don’t look at me.”

But before that could figure out what to do next, Twilight and her friends suddenly showed up inside the table room. A bewildered Twilight asked,

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”


	5. Chapter 5

As Twilight and her friends were figuring out what to do next, Spike was sitting away from Starlight and Trixie in the former’s room, who were forced to keep watch in case he decided to leave. He was covering his face by reading one of his comics on Power Ponies and not saying a single thing to them.

“So what're you reading?” Starlight asked, trying to start a conversation with Spike.

Spike did not say a word as he continued to read.

“Do you like kites…?” Starlight asked, starting to feel awkward.

Spike just continued reading his comic.

“Cake…?” Starlight asked, falling on deaf ears once again.

Looking at the awkward situation that was ensuing, Trixie says,

“Oh please, Starlight. If you wanna get anypony's attention, you gotta do it the hard way~.”

Getting off her seat, Trixie walks over and snatches the comic out of Spike's hands.

“Hey! Give it back!” the young Spike shouted.

“Or what~? Are you gonna tattle to the princess~?” Trixie teased.

“Give it back! It's mine!” Spike cried.

“Trixie!!!” Starlight roared, lighting up her horn in the process.

“Fine. I'm just trying to have a little fun.” Trixie shrugged as she gave his comic back.

“What we should be trying to do is see if he remembers anything as a grown-up and if he is going to behave himself from now on if he does.” Starlight said, walking towards Spike.

Bending over to get closer to Spike, Starlight asks in a somewhat perky tone,

“What would you like to do later after I talk to Twilight, hmm?”

“I… I…” Spike said, trying to find the right words.

“Do you wanna get ice-cream?” Starlight asks, trying to brighten Spike’s mood.

“S… Sure…” Spike said with a weak nod.

“See? That’s how you deal with kids!” Starlight said, wrapping her arm around Spike.

“Whatever…” Trixie said, blowing her mane in frustration.

“STARLIGHT!!!” Twilight shouted.

The scream silenced the three of them upon hearing it. Starlight’s eyes widened with horror as she imagined what Twilight would subject her to when they meet face-to-face in the map-room.

“Would you mind staying with Spike…?” Starlight asked with a weak smile.

“Alright…” Trixie said, looking at her nails.

Looking at Spike and grabbing his face, she says,

“I’ll be right back, okay? Behave yourself and we’ll go out for ice-cream~.”

“Okay…” Spike said, albeit weakly.

Getting up, Starlight made her way to the map room. Thoughts raced through her mind as she imagined the various scenarios that Twilight and her friends would put her through. It would be even worse than all the other times that Starlight, albeit unintentionally, messed up. But she knew that the punishment would be fair since it was Twilight she is dealing with. Upon entering the map-room and closing the door behind her, Twilight says,

“So, Starlight… would you mind having a seat?”

“N-No thanks, Twilight. I think I’ll stand.” Starlight said, doing her best not to sweat.

“Fair enough. Do you understand what you and Trixie just did to Spike?” Twilight asked in her faux-sweet voice.

“I do.”

“Then you understand what consequences lie behind your actions.” Twilight said as she twirled a pen around.

“Look Twilight, I-”

“Can explain?! Do you realize what sort of spell you gave Spike?! Not only did you reverse-age him to a point where he looks as if he can pass for a grade schooler, you reverse-aged him to a point where it might be impossible for him to regrow to his adult form! How can you explain that?!”

“You know what? There’s nothing for me to explain. After the way you treat him half the time, it’s wonders to me how he hasn’t pillaged Equestria by now!”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Do you realize why he is often rude and sarcastic to all of us when he finishes his duties? No, you don’t. Because you are always so busy keeping Equestria safe and only worrying about making an impression, you prefer to just skip any form of concern about Spike’s well-being! There is also your owl, which raises the bar even higher!”

“What did you just say?”

***

While Starlight and Twilight were arguing, Trixie was watching Spike as he continued to read his comic book. Trixie was so bored out of her mind that she would may as well count the tiles on the ceiling. All she had was Spike. So she had an idea for fun.

“Oh, Spikey~.” Trixie called.

“Hmm?” Spike answered, peeking his head while still hiding his face in the comic.

“Could you come over here~? I have something to ask you~.” Trixie said, using a seductive finger gesture to get him over.

Not wanting to get in trouble with her, Spike did as Trixie commanded and walked over to her. Then Trixie said,

“Please lay down on the table.”

Doing as she said, Spike laid on the table on the table like the good little dragon he was. Then suddenly, Trixie got on top of him. Before he could react, Trixie aimed her butt towards him and sat on his face.

“Now this feels comfortable.” Trixie said as she crossed her legs.

Spike desperately tries to push her butt off his face with all his face, but to no avail.

“Hey~! I’m just trying to play with you~. It’s what Starlight wants~.” Trixie says as she picked up his Power Ponies comic.

Once again, Spike tries to push Trixie off, but it proved to be fruitless. Seeing no other recourse, Spike opens his mouth and starts licking Trixie’s butt.

“Huh? W-What’re you doing?” Trixie asked, starting to feel worried.

Grabbing onto her, Spike started to lick her anus through her leotard ever more fiercely as he grabbed onto her.

“Okay! I’ll get off! Just-!”

Before she could react, Spike pushed her in a downward dog-like position and started licking her even more.

“Mmn! Mmn! I-I’m sorry! I was just trying to get your attention~! You’re just too darn cute~!” Trixie begged as she tried to get away.

But Spike wasn’t having it and he continued to lick her to the point of making her orgasm on the table. Collapsing on the table, she asks as she gasps for breath,

“Just what… do you do… with the princesses?”

Instead of answering her, Spike says,

“Don’t bully creatures.”

Trixie faints on the table while Spike goes back to reading his comic in a more nonchalant manner. After some time has passed in the day, Starlight and Twilight come back to the table room, gaining the young dragon’s attention. The latter says,

“Spike, we need to talk. And Trixie, quit fooling around and get off the table.”

Trixie groaned in annoyance as Spike put his comic down and went over to Twilight to listen what she had to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking deep breaths as she walked towards Spike, she remained as calm as she could when she took a seat. But when she noticed Trixie, she asked,

“Why is Trixie sleeping on the table?”

“She told me that she needed a nap.” Spike said, telling a lie.

“I see. Are you feeling okay? Can I get you something? Anything hurting your body?” Twilight asked, feeling concerned for the young drake.

“I feel fine. Is something wrong?” Spike asked, cupping his hands together as he looked at Twilight.

“N-No. I just- look, do you remember anything prior to drinking that smoothie? Anything at all?”

“What do you mean?” Spike asked with his eyes widening.

Twilight turns to Starlight for answers who just raises her shoulders in response. Turning back to Spike,

“Me and Starlight have been talking and… she's been telling me things. Things I’ve done to you and have neglected to be forward about. Do you think I'm a mean Alicorn?”

“Sometimes…” Spike said, unsure what to say.

Twilight solemnly nodded after hearing his answer.

“We have also talked about giving you a choice. A choice if you want to continue living here in Ponyville or Canterlot. Whatever choice you make, I will stand by you one hundred percent. Is that okay?” Twilight said, holding his face.

“Sure.” Spike replied.

“So what will it be, Spike?” Starlight asked.

Having this question thrown at Spike knocked him for a loop. He had no idea what to say next. While he didn’t want to endure being treated as a servant, he didn’t want to hurt Twilight’s feelings after hearing her apology towards him. But he had to be honest with his answer. For better or worse. And he knew Twilight would be supportive of him, regardless.

“Canterlot! I want to go back… to Canterlot…” Spike answered, albeit nervously.

“I see. I’ll make sure to send a letter to the princesses.” Twilight said, sounding disappointed.

“Twilight, he didn’t-” Starlight said before being interrupted.

“I understand, Starlight. Just take care of him for me. Trixie too.” Twilight said, going to her office.

After watching her leave, Starlight turned to Spike who was fidgeting on what he just did.

“Did I do something wrong…? Did I hurt Twilight…?” Spike asked, feeling a little scared.

Crouching and touching Spike’s shoulders, Starlight said,

“It’s not what you did. It was how you did it. I don’t blame you for choosing Canterlot over Ponyville. But you could have said it a little better.”

“I-I’m sorry! I was only-”

“No. It’s not your fault. You just said it at the wrong time is all. Personally, I wouldn’t blame for wanting to go back to Canterlot. All the luxury… all the free time…” Starlight said, starting to lose track of the conversation.

Spike looked at her with a suspicious look and crossed arms as she started mumbling about her delusions of grandeur. But upon noticing this, she brushed them all aside and said,

“But my point is you have me to look after you. Besides, you and me are technically brother and sister at this point. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“We were?”

“...It’s a long story…” a bewildered Starlight said.

“Is she my sister too?” Spike asked, pointing at Trixie.

“I guess… that’s also another long story.”

“Huh?” a clueless Spike asks.

***

Three-five hours later, Spike, Starlight, and Trixie have finished packing their bags. With nothing better left to do, the trio decide to eat first before going to the train. After they have finished gorging themselves on their meals, they head to the train accompanied by Twilight.

“Did you remember to pack everything you need and want for the trip?” Twilight asked, looking at Spike with a straight face.

“Yes, Twilight. I double-checked everything from top to bottom in my room.” Spike responded, albeit annoyed.

“Just checking. Look, I’ll be sure to let the girls know about your decision to leave for Canterlot, okay? Just don’t cause any trouble for the princesses.”

“Like he ever could. Why am I joining with you again?” Trixie asked, looking at her nails in annoyance.

“Because you were associated with me turning Spike back into a kid and we have to take responsibility by being his babysitters.” Starlight answered, raising an eyebrow.

“Ugh. How insulting…” Trixie said, rolling her eyes.

“I could always turn you into a frog.” Twilight said as she lit her horn up with a miffed voice.

“I hate you…” Trixie said with low anger.

“Anyway, it looks like the train is about to leave. Spike, I know we had our differences. But I hope that I can come visit you when I have a friendship problem or the Grand Galloping Gallop comes around.” Twilight said, holding onto Spike.

“Yeah…” Spike said in a nervous tone.

Twilight nodded understandably and said,

“Maybe ice-cream instead next time…?”

“Really?!” Spike asked, lighting up in excitement.

“Really really. And make sure to behave yourself when you walk into their throne rooms. We don’t want a bad impression, do we?”

“Nope.”

“Good. Anyway, I look forward to seeing you again in Canterlot.” Twilight said, giving Spike a kiss on the cheek.

Spike felt embarrassed over the kiss and wiped it off. But then he said,

“I’m sorry for choosing Canterlot. I was only-”

Before he could speak any further, Twilight put her finger on his lips and said,

“I understand. But I hope you don’t forget me as each day passes when you go back rekindling your bond with your mommy and auntie.”

Spike blushed upon thinking of Celestia and Luna. But before he noticed, Twilight planted another kiss on his cheek. But before he could wipe it off, Twilight said in a playful tone,

“Nope~. You can’t wipe it off~.”

But before they can go any further, the conductor shouted all aboard. Hearing this, Spike and Twilight gave each other a big hug before finally saying goodbye for now to each other. Boarding the train and taking their seats, Starlight offers,

“When we make it to Canterlot, what do you say we treat ourselves to some ice-cream?”

“Yay!” Spike shouted with his tail wagging in joy.

“Wouldn’t be a bad idea…” Trixie said, starting to yawn a little.

After everypony finished boarding, the train started moving and the trio were on their way to Canterlot.


	7. Chapter 7

After getting off the train, the trio proceeded towards the castle in Canterlot. But before they went any further, Starlight suggests,

“Why don’t we get some ice-cream first? It’s not like we’re in any rush to meet the princesses. Besides, I’ve been feeling hungry for something cold. What about you, Spike?”

“Can we?” Spike responded.

“Sure. Why not?” Trixie said, waking up from her nap on the train.

“Okay then! Let’s get ice-cream!”

“Yay!” Spike shouted, running ahead.

Walking over to the nearest ice-cream shop, the three ordered their own flavors: chocolate for Spike, mint for Starlight, and strawberry for Trixie. The trio finished ordering their frosty treats and proceeded to sit down near a table. While Spike was busy eating his ice-cream, Starlight and Trixie discussed their plan of attack.

“Okay. We'll start with bowing to the Princesses first. Then we'll start breaking it slowly over what happened to Spike. After-” Starlight said before being interrupted by Trixie.

“Yeah. About that…” Trixie said, feeling unsure.

“What is it now?” Starlight asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

“Shouldn't we tell them about the incident first~? After all, royalty isn’t big on lying~.”

“Better than being set on fire. Besides, you remember what Celestia did to Luna.”

“Just trying to help…” Trixie said, grumbling to herself.

“Yeah, just like after what happened to Spike?!”

“I didn't twist your arm into it. You did that of your own volition. I just offered the idea.” Trixie said, licking her ice-cream in a snooty manner.

“If we weren't friends, I'd-”

“What happened to me?” Spike asked, looking at the two bickering unicorns.

The two stopped arguing when they heard the young dragon speak. Trying to keep this escalating even further, Starlight said,

“We'll explain when the time is right. Nothing bad has happened to you. Now eat your ice-cream. It's beginning to melting.”

After finishing with their ice-cream, the trio proceeded towards the castle. Going through various clearances as well as questions, they finally made it to the throne room doors. But as they were about to go in, Spike stopped.

“What's the matter, Spike?” Starlight asked, feeling concerned.

“I'm not… what if… what if she is mad at me? At you? And her…?” Spike said, feeling afraid.

“Oh, for Celestia's sake…” Trixie whispered to herself.

“Not now, Trixie. Listen. If it bothers you that much, you can stay out here. Just don't wander away. The last thing we need are three angry alicorns. Do you like that?” Starlight said, chuckling to herself.

Spike weakly nodded, followed by Starlight smiling in response.

“We'll call you when they want to see you. They won't be mad. I promise.” Starlight said in an assuring tone.

Getting on her hooves, she said,

“C'mon, Trixie.”

“I’m coming, Starlight…” Trixie shrugged as she followed her into the throne room.

Slowly opening the door, they felt massive butterflies fluttering inside their stomachs when they noticed the Royal Sisters in front of them.

“Hello Starlight. Trixie…” Celestia said upon noticing the two unicorns.

Trixie shrugged upon hearing her name being addressed in the spiteful tone Celestia used.

“What brings you two here?” Celestia asked, sounding as chipper as ever.

***

As the two started slowly explaining themselves, Spike looked around the castle hallway with his only company being the royal guards. Feeling bored and watching them stand at attention without batting an eye, Spike decides to imitate them and marching around like a doofus.

***

“So you see… this is where we head into the subject concerning Spike…” Starlight said with nervous laughter.

“And what is that?” Luna asked with a sharp voice.

“We… turned him into… a kid…” Starlight said, loosening her collar to get the sweat out.

Celestia laughed jovially at the revelation while Luna was shocked at this turn of events.

“Did you hear that, Sister?! Twilight’s apprentice has-” Celestia said before laughing even harder.

Starlight and Trixie turned their heads towards each other nervously while watching the Alicorn of the Sun laugh her head off. They couldn’t imagine what was going through her head at this moment. Was she in shock? Or in denial? Either way, the duo knew they weren’t going to like next. They turned towards Luna who was scowling at them like criminals. They had no idea what going through her head as well. They knew it wouldn’t bode well for them if they didn’t show Spike. Then they heard a disturbing chuckle come out of Luna. Then she asked as she cracked her knuckles,

“Would you girls care to show Spike to us? I would like to get a clearer look at the young drake.”

Gulping their throats out of fear, they did as she commanded. Starlight called,

“Spike!”

***

As Spike marched around like a complete doofus with every guard doing their best not to laugh, he suddenly heard Starlight call his name. His legs felt wobbly the more he heard her call his name. But knowing he couldn’t disobey her, he slowly walked towards the door slightly opening it.

***

“See? He’s coming in. Look.” Starlight said, turning towards the door.

She could see his head peeking out the door, but he was too afraid to come out. As soon as Celestia stopped laughing, her focused quickly shifted to the door.

“It’s okay. Nothing to be afraid of.” Starlight said to keep Spike at ease.

Slowly walking through the door, he only made his figure halfway visible as he entered. After working up the courage to enter, he made it inside the throne-room and there he was, making his appearance to the now completely shocked Royal Sisters.

“Starlight… what did you do?” Celestia asked, keeping her eyes glued on Spike as she got off her throne.

“L-Look, Your Highness! M-Me a-and Trixie can-” Starlight nervously said before being interrupted by Celestia.

“No need. I have all the answers I need…” Celestia said as she walked towards Spike.

Getting closer to Spike, Celestia picked him up and closely examined him before getting a good look at his face. Caressing and touching it, emotions were flying through her entire mind. On one hand, she was angry at Starlight and Trixie for turning Spike back into a kid. But at the same time, she felt joy as she touched the smooth, gentle scales on his face. Licking her lips as she looked into Spike’s eyes, she heard,

“Mommy…”

Hearing this, Celestia moved closer to Spike’s face and started kissing him passionately with her tongue slowly intertwining with his as they both closed their eyes, shocking the two unicorns while Luna facepalmed in disgust and embarrassment of the situation that has now confounded them.


	8. Chapter 8

Watching the Sun Princess make out with a dragon who was nowhere near the age of consent, Starlight felt sick to her stomach.

“Mmn~.” Celestia said as she continued to kiss Spike with him following suit.

“Hey! Put him down, you pedo!” Starlight shouted, trying to stop Celestia.

Celestia opened her eyes and shifted them towards Starlight in annoyance before activating a force field, blocking her advance while continuing to kiss Spike.

“It would be wise to not interrupt her. Grave consequences come to those who keep her from getting what she wants. Trust me, I know.” Luna said in an annoyed tone.

“But why is she kissing Spike?! He’s at an age where-” Starlight said before being interrupted by Luna.

“Dragons are known to develop through puberty, especially at a young age. They have to copulate constantly, so that their greed doesn’t overtake them. Otherwise, they will pillage and rampage across every from Ponyville to Timbucktu. And believe me, you do not wish to see the results.” Luna said, shuddering in fear.

“What exactly happened if their greed grew out of control…?” Trixie asked, feeling nervous.

“You do not wish to know…” Luna said, taking a heavy breath.

“Which is why he will be in my care from now on. Me and him are going to have the time of our lives~...!” Celestia said, after kissing Spike and jumping around with him in her bosom.

“Just make sure you do not traumatize him…” Luna said, rolling her eyes in aggravation.

Hearing this, Celestia took Spike with her and left the throne room.

“Should we stop them…?” Trixie asked, feeling unsure.

“The last time I did that, she threw a tantrum so hard she nearly destroyed the kingdom.” Luna explained.

Starlight was baffled at all this.

“Like I said: my sister always gets what she wants…” Luna said with anger in her voice as she left the throne room.

“Is there something wrong here…?” Starlight asked, trying to process the information.

“Dunno, but I'm not getting involved.” Trixie said, leaving the throne room along with Starlight.

***

As Celestia was carrying Spike, she mused,

“I may not have a clue about what Starlight and Trixie did to you, but it seemed to have worked~! You are as cute as a button~!”

“What did they do to me?” Spike asked, putting his finger on his lips as he looked at Celestia.

“We'll deal with that later. But right now, you and I have catching up to do~...”

Walking into her room, Celestia asks as she faced Spike,

“Does this ring any bells~? You and me~? Sharing our time together as mother and son~?”

“Y-Yes. I remember…” Spike said, turning his head away in a shy manner.

Gently grabbing his chin to make him face her, she kissed him once more with him following suit before being dropped on her bed. Undoing her dress, she was wearing nothing as she bared her thick, naked body at Spike. But looking at her, Spike was highly intimidated by her figure. She appeared chubby to him, but is so tall that he could hardly tell. And her bust was so colossal that he couldn't beat an eye.

“Did you miss me~?” Celestia asked as she raised her mane in a seductive manner.

“I do…” Spike whispered as he felt his penis rise up.

Giggling when she heard his answer, she fell on top of Spike and proceeded to kiss him passionately once more.

“Mmn~. I missed you so much~...” Celestia said, continuing to kiss him.

After kissing him, she brought him down and smothered Spike into her humongous bosom. Rubbing them all over his body, she asks,

“Are you thirsty~?

“Mm-hmm.” Spike said in a cute voice.

Hearing this, Celestia grabbed her right breast and dropped it on Spike. Picking it up with all his strength, Spike held onto it and placed the nipple in his mouth. Watching suckle away at her breast, Celestia cooed,

“You look so much like a baby~. The way you suck on my breast is so adorable~.”

Spike kept his arms around her breasts and continued to drink from her breast. The milk had a weird blend between bananas and strawberries, but the taste was sweet and Spike wouldn't stop sucking.

“How about I show you something even better~?” Celestia whispered.

Undoing his shorts and picking Spike up, she raised him all the way to his waist at a point where his penis was in her face. His penis was not as big as his adult form, but big enough to fit in her mouth. Holding him by his bottom in a sitting position, she got into a criss-cross position and started fellating him.

“M-Mommy…” Spike said, hugging Celestia’s head.

Celestia sucked away at Spike’s cock like it was a popsicle on a hot summer’s day and showed zero signs of ceasing her treat. Her tongue lapped around the walls as she worked her way towards the tip. His moans turned her on to the point where she hugged his waist and moaned while awaiting the moment where he would splurt into her mouth.

“M-Mommy… something’s coming…” Spike whimpered, completely clinging onto her long, flowing mane.

Hearing this, she giggled and inserted her fingers into his anus where she began the process of fingering him.

“N-No! Not there~!” Spike whimpered once more.

Ignoring his pleas, Celestia continued to finger him once more to the point where his mind started to blank out.

“Mommy! Please! Let me come…” Spike pleaded with slight tears coming out.

Complying with his wishes, Celestia sucked on him to the point where he finally came into her mouth. After swallowing his jizz, she dropped him on her bed and asks as she brought her vagina close to his face,

“Do you remember this hole~?”

Spike nods his head in a frantic manner as Celestia giggled at his body language.

“Can you loosen it up for me~?” she asks, bringing it closer to him.

Heeding her command, Spike opened his mouth and put it on her cunt, licking it in the process. Moaning erotically, she felt him suck away at her juices as she placed her thighs between his head. The soft yet firm flesh that pressed between his head made him wag his tail in happiness while he continued to lick away.

“Such a good boy~...” Celestia moaned, stroking Spike's head in the process.

After feeling her vagina loosen up, Celestia pushed Spike away and got on top of him.

“Now is the time to bond once more as mother and son~.” Celestia said, proceeding to insert the tip of Spike's penis into her vagina.

Moaning and panting really hard, Celestia was brimming with joy when she looked at Spike's face. It was close to ahegaoing and it turned her on to the extreme.

“Mommy…!” Spike pleaded.

“Your pleas mean little to me~! I'm going to put it in, no matter what you say~! Celestia declared in a dominant manner.

After finally inserting it, Celestia starts gyrating her hips while Spike begins to breathe heavy. Rising up, he hugs her waist while she continues to remain on top of him.

“Do you love it~? The time we spent with each other, the time when Twilight was busy with her studies, along with the times I used to play with you~? Do you miss it~?” Celestia asked in a frenzy.

“Yes~! I miss it~! I miss it all~! I'm sorry I chose to leave with Twilight~! I should never have been so selfish~! I want to be with you, mommy~! I want to be with you forever~!” Spike answered as he started losing his mind.

“Then let us feel good together~! I want our bond to grow stronger than ever~! I want you back in my breasts~!”

The two went at it really hard. Spike was on the verge of coming once more while Celestia continued to have fun with him. It was needless to say much as he came into her several times. But as he laid on the bed filled with exhaustion, Celestia stared into Spike's eyes and smiled. Happy that she heard what Spike said to her, she tackled and kissed him once more, giggling and giddily wiggling her butt as she embraced him. As she was having sex with him, Starlight and Trixie were peeking through the doorway.

“Should we stop them? It could get worse if we don't do something.” Starlight whispered while watching the two lovebirds.

“How should I know? You're the one who's being punished. Besides, the princess has a smoking body and Spike looks so cute~...” Trixie whispered while watching their romantic rendezvous.

Starlight pinched Trixie in the butt upon hearing that.

“Ow! What was that for?” Trixie asked, rubbing her butt.

“You know what.” Starlight said with a stern expression.

“Are you really spying on them because you want to protect Spike? Or is it for another reason~...?” Trixie asked, lightly flirting with her as she grabbed her butt.

“Uh- wha-? That's not-”

Just then, they heard hoof-tapping. Nervously, they turned around and noticed a cross-armed Luna staring at them. Completely afraid, Starlight and Trixie weakly said,

“Princess Luna, what a surprise.”

Upon hearing that, Princess Luna dragged both of them away by their ears while Spike and Celestia continued making love with each other into next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning after Celestia finished raising the sun, she walked over to Spike who was still asleep. Sitting down right next to him in his slumber, Celestia playfully moved her fingers around his scales before coming up with another playful idea. Getting on top of him while he was still sleeping, she dangled her gigantic bust over his head and started rubbing his head with her boobs.

“Wake up now~...” Celestia said as her nipple touched Spike’s cheek.

He was still trying to sleep and was too tired to wake up, much to her annoyance. She decided to press her breasts against his face, so that he could wake up before suffocation. Seconds later, he wakes up.

“There’s my cute little dragon~!” Celestia said, hugging him lovingly in her breasts.

“Mommy…” Spike whined, grabbing her breasts so that he could breathe.

“Just wait until we make breakfast~. What do you like in your pancakes~?” Celestia asked, looking down at Spike.

“Chocolate chip…?”

“Wonderful~! But first, there’s something we need to do~.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you see my breasts~?”

“Yes…?” Spike answered in a weirded out tone.

“My breasts get really heavy when I wake up, so I need you to suck on them to get the milk out. Can you do that for me~?”

“Okay, but mommy!”

“Y-Yes?” Celestia asked, snapping out of her chipper mood.

“I had a weird dream last night.”

“Really? What was it about?”

“I have no idea, but it was really blurry. There was this dragon that looked like me. Starlight was in it, Trixie was in it, even you and Auntie Luna were in it. Can you tell me what it is?”

Surprised but still maintaining composure, Celestia said,

“Later. But right now, my back and shoulders are started to get sore. So could you please suckle~? Mommy will hurt if her favorite child doesn’t help~.”

Heeding her command, Spike opened his mouth and started sucking on Celestia’s puffy nipples. Drinking and moaning as he was being breastfed, Celestia started to figure out that Spike was slowly beginning to pick up the pieces of his previous life. She knew that somewhere down the line she would have to tell him the truth, but she decided to keep the ruse for now and spend as much time with him as possible until he gets his memories back.

“You’re such a sweet boy~...” Celestia said, hugging Spike as he suckled away at her breasts.

***

One hour later, Starlight and Trixie woke up and cleaned themselves before getting dressed. Making their way towards the kitchen as they yawned, they were shocked even more by what came next.

“Good morning, everypony~!” Celestia exclaimed as she was wearing pancakes.

She wore nothing but an apron and her sense of shameless knew no bounds. Princess Luna came into kitchen, wearing nothing but a tight bathrobe, showing her legs and exposing her assets. Cranky and tired, she went over to the coffee machine and started brewing herself a fresh cup. Spike kept his head down, so that he wouldn’t get hit for looking.

“Good morning, Spike.” Starlight said, stroking Spike on his head.

“Good moring, Starlight.” Spike said, giggling to himself.

This took Starlight by surprise. Yesterday, Spike was shy and taciturn to the point of only saying onomatopeias. But now he was giggling with joy and is incredibly chipper. She couldn’t get anymore weirded out if she tried.

“So what’s all this? Is there some sort of special occasion going on? And why aren’t you wearing anything underneath your apron?” Starlight asked, feeling a little weirded out.

“Because it’s a beautiful day today, Starlight. Is it not a crime to feel the air on your skin and to feel the bare warmth of the sun?” Celestia asked as she was making pancakes.

“W-Well no, I was just-”

Not knowing what else to say and not wanting to make it awkward any further, Starlight asks,

“Do you have any hashbrowns?”

“Well right now, I’m making pancakes, but I am willing to make some if I can find some potatoes~. What about you, Trixie~?”

“Oh- me? Uhm… do you have any fruit to go with the pancakes? Trying to watch my weight…” Trixie said, trying to act vain.

“Nopony is too big for their appetite~. I’ll fix you up~.” Celestia said before giving Spike his chocolate chip pancakes and kissing him on the the cheek.

“Like you?” Luna grumbled to herself after she finished brewing.

Both Starlight and Luna covered their mouths in surprise while Spike was oblivious and reading his comic. Celestia put down her spatula and walked towards Luna with the latter following suit. Pressing their equally large breasts against each other, Celestia asks with a pained grin,

“Would you mind explaining what you meant about my weight, dear sister~?”

“You know full well what I was getting at, dear sister.”

The two unicorns were nervous, watching the Royal Sisters stare each other down with pained grins on their faces. Looking at Spike, Starlight nervously asks,

“Say Spike, what would you say about going out for a bit?”

“Huh? But we haven't eaten yet.” Spike whined.

“He's right, Starlight. Eat. It's not like this shrew in front of me needs to.” Celestia said, insulting Luna.

“I can already see your appetite over weighs your brain, you slutty cow.” Luna said, insulting Celestia as well as grab her left breast in the process.

Starlight and Trixie were now afraid of what would happen next while Spike began eating his chocolate chip pancakes with everything on the side.

“Can we leave? I don't wanna see what happens next.” Trixie whispered.

“Just let me grab Spike.” Starlight whispered back, proceeding to grab Spike.

While the Royal Sisters were deadlocked and ready to fight each other, Starlight said,

“So Spike, how would you feel about going to the park today? I hear they have a playground.”

“But I haven't finished eating yet.” Spike whined as he was being pulled away.

“We'll get some donuts on the way, okay? Now let's go!” Trixie said, rather impatiently.

Pulling Spike out of his seat, the three walked away from the table and out of the kitchen before they could get caught in the scuffle between the Royal Sisters. After leaving the castle, Starlight asks,

“So what should we do today?”

“I thought we would get donuts?” Spike responded, raising a confused eyebrow.

“I’m still starving, so why not?” Trixie said, placing her hand on her left hip.

“Okay then! Donuts, it is!” Starlight declared before holding Spike’s hand.

The trio proceeded to walk towards breakfast at Joe’s Donut Shop as they try figure out what plans they have for today while outside of the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

After having their breakfast at Donut Joe's, Starlight and Trixie try to figure out what to do next around Canterlot while trying to figure out what to do next as Spike was still eating his donuts.

“So what should we do now?” Starlight wondered.

“We could do some clothes shopping. I wanna try some of those new clothes I read in a catalog once.” Trixie suggested.

“Don't you think they're sold out by now?” Starlight objected.

“You never know. They might even have something you like.” Trixie said, defending her suggestion.

“Fine. But if it's expensive, I'm not buying. I'm only going because Spike needs new clothes.” Starlight warned.

“Okay…” Trixie grumbled.

So the three got off the bench and walked to the Rarity’s Canterlot store where Sassy Saddles was managing and keeping everything in order.

“Bustling buttons, Starlight! What a lovely surprise~!” Sassy said, bursting with joy.

“Hello, Sassy Saddles. Do you have anything in kid's clothing.” Starlight asked, looking around the store.

“I'm not sure, but I could look. Who are these for?” Sassy asked.

Starlight and Trixie turned towards Spike, who was hiding behind the former's legs.

“Now who is this little bundle of joy~?” Sassy asked, touching Spike's cheeks.

Hit by this question, Starlight tried to mince words when she faced Sassy Saddles. Trixie, however, bumped her into giving her an honest answer. Shrugging, Starlight moved closer to Sassy and whispered into her ear. Just then, Sassy shouted,

“THAT'S SPIKE?!”

“It's a long story…”

“I see. Regardless, he is the cutest dragon I've ever seen~! I could just eat him up~!” Sassy said, squeezing Spike's cheeks in the process.

“You and me both~...” Trixie teased.

“Right. Anyway, we need some clothes for Spike. Can you see if you have any?” Starlight asked, trying to get back on subject.

“Anything for this adorable little rascal~. Follow me~.”

Holding onto his hand, Starlight took Spike and followed Sassy. Taking them upstairs to the back, she showed them the kid's section and it was lined with clothing, ranging from boys to girls. Bending down and getting closer to Spike, Sassy says,

“Now pick whatever holds your fancy and try them on. We'll be outside~.”

Spike, confused by Sassy's words, turned to Starlight for answers.

“Just choose some clothes and try them on. I'll pay for it.” Starlight said.

“Okay.” Spike said before going to pick out his clothes.

While Spike was choosing out his clothes, Sassy turned to Starlight and started whispering to her.

“So how did this happen?” Sassy asked.

“It's a long story…” Starlight said, feeling embarrassed.

“Simplify it then. I want to know the juicy details~.”

“Well…” Starlight said, trying to answer Sassy's question.

“Long story short, me and Starlight gave him a potion that reversed him back into a kid.” Trixie answered.

“Trixie…” Starlight said, glaring at the unicorn.

“Hey. She wanted the truth.” Trixie said, shrugging in annoyance.

“Well, if that's what really happened… but is it okay if I invite him to my slumber parties? Me and Fleur could always use a cute boy such as him~.”

“We'll have to talk to the princesses about that…” Starlight said, starting to get nervous.

“So you're supposed to be the babysitter?” Sassy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Caretaker. And yes, I'm supposed to supervise him.” Starlight sighed.

“What about Trixie?” Sassy asked, turning to Trixie who frowned.

“Her too.”

“Hmm. How did Twilight take it?”

“How do you think?”

“Touche’. But he is the most adorable little creature I have ever seen~. Is it okay if I tell my friends about Spike~?” Sassy asked, holding Starlight’s hand together

“I’m not so sure about that…” Starlight said, feeling unsure.

“Pretty please~? I promise to tell only my friends~.” Sassy said, blinking her eyes innocently.

Starlight was hesitant in giving Sassy permission. She knew that the fashionista meant no harm, but she didn't want any accidents occurring with Spike.

“If I do this… you will only tell your friends. Nopony else. Promise?”

“You have my word, Starlight. Spike, have you finished picking out your clothes?” Sassy asked, shifting her attention towards Spike.

“Yes, Ms. Saddles!” Spike answered after choosing his final set of clothes.

His selection was a tad excessive, but certainly reasonable. Something that Starlight could pay for.

“What's a pony to do…?” Starlight said, rather nervously.

***

When they were finished paying for his clothes and after Sassy gave Spike a kiss on the cheek, the trio left the store to explore once more. Not knowing what to do, they decide to walk around the park with a playground in it.

“You wanna go play around in the jungle gym, Spike?” Starlight asked, smiling at Spike.

“Sure! I hope I can make some friends…” Spike said, running to the park.

But before he could go into the park, he was suddenly stopped by Trixie.

“Um, Spike…?” Trixie said, pointing at the rule sign.

Spike look at the rule sign and it said “No creatures allowed on this playground”. This ripped apart Spike's heart upon reading the sign.

“Aw. That's too bad. C'mon, we'll have a much better time than those kids.” Starlight said, comforting Spike.

“Is it okay if we go someplace else?” Trixie asking, placing her hand on Spike's shoulder.

“It's fine. Just wish I could play with the other kids…” Spike said, trying to keep himself from crying.

Hoisting up Spike and carrying him in her arms, Starlight and Trixie took Spike and left the park without batting an eye. Wandering around Canterlot, Starlight and Trixie looked at a saddened Spike and tried to figure out what to do.

“You wanna get some ice-cream? Ice-cream is good.” Starlight suggested.

“I guess…” Spike said in a bummed manner.

Hearing this, Starlight stopped walking and said,

“We'll talk to your mom and aunt about this. I'm sure there could be a way to solve this. But right now, I'm hungry. Why don't the three of us go get ice-cream before the sun gets too hot?”

“I'm sure famished. How about it, Spike~?” Trixie asked, looking at Spike in a suggestive manner.

Cheering up a little bit, Spike gave them a small smile and slightly nodded.

“Great! Let's go get some ice-cream and then-”

Suddenly, Spike burped out a message and fell into Trixie’s hand. Undoing the ribbon on the scroll, Trixie undid it and rolled it out, reading,

“Dear Spike, Starlight, and Trixie…”

Skimming through the parts of the message Trixie was a tad surprised upon reading the last bit.

“What does it say?” Starlight asks.

“It's says to meet them in the tennis section of the castle in the next half-hour. Also, we have to get dressed when we arrive…”

“Huh? How come?”

“Doesn't say.”

Frowning from receiving no answer, Starlight had no idea what to do.

“Can we still get ice-cream though?” Spike asked, happily wagging his tail.

“We still got time, so why not?”

“Yay!” Spike cheered, hugging Starlight in the process.

“Okay. Save the hugging for later, big boy. We have ice-cream to eat.”

After walking to the ice-cream store and eating it, the trio proceeded to head towards the castle the Royal Sisters awaited in their tennis attire.


	11. Chapter 11

“So what're we gathered outside for, Princess?” Starlight asked, looking at Celestia.

Pulling Starlight and Trixie away from Spike, Celestia whispered,

“Me and Luna made a wager about who would get Spike for the day. And because Luna always behaves like a spoiled brat, I had no choice but to concede.”

“Oh, that is rich coming from you. You cannot go one day without getting drinking that dragon's juices. I want my turn!” Luna furiously whispered.

“Don't get ahead of yourself, sister~. We have only just begun~.” Celestia taunted.

The Royal Sisters were deadlocked once more and the duo were even more nervous while Spike was just oblivious.

“Can we leave? I don't wanna see what comes next.” Trixie asked, feeling nervous once again.

“Let's hear what they have to say first…” Starlight said, trying to keep a cool head.

After watch the Royal Sisters calm down, they turned towards the trio and cleared their throats.

“Me and Luna have decided to have a tennis match. We will be competing in pairs and who ever wins has bragging rights.” Celestia announced.

“Bragging rights?” Starlight asked.

The Royal Sisters brought Starlight and Trixie closer to them and started whispering into their ears.

“We are trying to see who will get to keep Spike for the week. I wanted to do it for the day, but little miss dreamcatcher kept pestering about pushing it.” Celestia said, scowling at Luna.

“I want to spend more time with my nephew, but this sex-crazed hose bag keeps hogging him all the time.” Luna said, scowling back at Luna.

“Okay. Okay. So who will we be paired with?” Starlight asked.

“You will be paired up with me. Trixie will be paired with Luna. Spike, you will be the referee.” Celestia answered.

“Okay. What do I do?” Spike asked.

“There's a book right by the stand. It will tell you everything you need to know.” Luna answered.

After watching Spike run over to the seat, Celestia said,

“Okay. Let's stretch!”

**

When they were finished preparing, Celestia and Luna got in their positions. Starlight and Trixie walked forward to the referee seat.

“Heads, Mommy's team goes first! Tails, Auntie's team goes first!” Spike said.

Flipping the bit and catching it in the air, Spike placed his left hand on the back of his right hand to make sure nopony peeked. Starlight and Trixie leaned closer to see which side would go first. Spike raised his hand, revealing it to be tails.

“Dammit…” Starlight whispered to herself before going back to her side.

“Thank you for showing the coin, Spike~.” Trixie said before slapping him in the butt and going back to her side.

Rubbing his backside, Spike blows the whistle and raises his arm towards Team Luna, signalling their first turn.

The four ladies stood in position as they waited for the whistle. After checking to see if they were in position, Spike raised his left arm and blew the whistle. Trixie threw the ball in the air and hit it from across the net. Starlight hit it back towards her with her returning the favor going back and forth with the ball, it eventually went into Celestia's position and hit it so hard that Starlight and Trixie ducked for cover while it headed towards Luna. The Royal Sisters hit it back and forth at one another before Celestia lost her concentration and missed the ball, giving Luna a point.

“Point one for Auntie!” Spike shouted before making a tally.

Getting back into position, Celestia tensed up and kept her focus. Luna threw the ball up in the air and hit it towards the other side. Celestia hit it back to her towards her. Only this time, she hit it so hard that the ball caught on fire. Starlight and Trixie ducked out of the way with the exception of Luna, who hit it back with full force as well. The two kept at it until Luna got the upper hand once again and made another point.

“Point two for Auntie!” Spike shouted once again before making another tally.

Seeing this turn against her, Celestia takes her shirt off with only her bra on and and was more than ready to get back at Luna. Taking notice of this, Luna delivers a smug grin and asks,

“Whatever is the matter, dear sister~? Are we starting to get under the collar~?”

“I'm gonna knock that stupid look right off your arrogant face…” Celestia said, getting back into position.

Throwing the ball up in the air, Luna hit the ball towards Celestia and she hit it back. But this time, the two alicorns started using their powers and it was falling all over the place. Starlight and Trixie had to duck and cover in order to keep themselves out of the crossfire.

***

Five hours later, it was still continuing. But the Royal Sisters were completely sweaty and had to strip down, so that their skin could breathe and because their clothes were getting sticky. Luna was several points ahead while Celestia slowly caught up with her. Spike, who was hiding behind his chair while Starlight and Trixie kept themselves on the ground, said,

“A-Auntie needs one more p-point to win. M-Mommy n-needs to push herself if s-she wants to catch up.”

The Royal Sisters were exhausted and brimming with sweat everywhere on their bodies. They were completely naked and panted really hard due to their drive to win.

“I had him first, Luna. Why not be a good sport and forfeit the match~?” Celestia taunted.

“Oh, but of course not~. I want to remember this for the rest of my life~.” Luna rebutted.

Celestia’s expression switched to a serious one upon hearing her sister’s refusal to throw in the towel. Luna threw the ball up in the air for the final time before hitting it. Only this time, she applied her magic to the racket and hit the ball from across the net. Both Starlight and Trixie kept down in a fetal position, so that they wouldn’t get injured in their game, including Spike who just hid behind his chair to make sure he didn’t get hit. Celestia, however, was on the ropes. She was completely worn out and was ready to collapse from exhaustion. But she was able to keep up with the ball for a bit. On the twentieth hit, stress gave way into her body and Celestia fell to the ground, completely tired from the game and missing the ball in the process.

“I guess your little sweet treats have finally caught up to you~.” Luna gloated.

Celestia was panting really hard and was having trouble from getting up. Walking over to her after everything started settling down, Starlight pressed her ear to her chest to see if Celestia was still breathing. After a few minutes, Starlight raised her head and gave Spike a thumbs-up.

“The winner is Auntie’s team!” Spike shouted before making another tally on the board.

“Oh, what a delight this is. I feel a little stinky and sweaty from the game. Come along, Spike. Your Auntie needs a good washing~.” Luna said before picking Spike up and carrying him back into the castle without any objection from him.

After watching the two leave with Celestia still on the ground, Trixie got up and hugged Starlight really hard.

“I thought I was gonna die out there! Did you see how hard those two hit?!” Trixie said with tears of relief.

“I know! I thought we were gonna be toast out there!” Starlight said, hugging her best friend back as well.

“I’m just glad that you’re still alive~!” Trixie said, holding onto Starlight as tight as she could.

“Yeah… just one thing.” Starlight said, starting to feel uneasy.

“Yes, bestie~?” Trixie asked, still hugging Starlight.

“Would you let go of my butt?” Starlight asked, clearly feeling Trixie’s tight grip.

“Just a few more minutes~. I wanna savor this moment~.” Trixie said before earning a groan from Starlight in the process while still groping her best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

After getting Trixie off her, Starlight turned to an unconscious Celestia and tried figuring out what to do next.

“Do you think we as should carry her to her room?” Trixie asked.

“We could use our magic, but I think she would be a little heavy for us.” Starlight speculated.

“Maybe she's just big-boned.” Trixie said, looking at the tall alicorn’s body.

“I dunno. Let's just get her to her room before she throws a temper tantrum.” Starlight said, rushing over to her body.

“Fine…” Trixie said, rolling her eyes in annoyance..

Lifting her off the ground, Starlight and Trixie carried Celestia all the way to her room. Breathing really hard as they carried her, the two unicorns felt a little exhausted from the game and decided to put her down in order to rest.

“Whew. She’s heavier than I anticipated.” Starlight said, gasping for breath.

“Right? It's like picking up an orca. How she's not even fat is beyond me…” Trixie said, trying to catch her breath as well.

As the two were conversing with one another, Celestia rose off the ground and immediately grabbed both their butts.

“Nice to know you both still care about little old me~...” Celestia said with a scary look in her eyes.

“P-Princess…?” Starlight and Trixie said with nervousness in their voices.

“Come with me, you two~.” Celestia said before picking them up.

Tossing them over her shoulders and grabbing them by their asses, Celestia carried them over to her bedroom. After opening her door and locking it with her magic, she threw the two unicorns on her bed and said,

“You two made me lose my baby-boy in that court match. Because of that, I won't be able to de-stress or play with him when I'm off-duty. How will you two make amends~?”

“W-We could help with your de-stress periods. I mean, we know what it means to-” Starlight said before being cut off by a kiss from Celestia.

“Correct, Starlight: you two are going to be sleeping with me. He was always shy and taciturn in my presence, but he was really wonderful in bed and he was around for me to spoil when I was given the chance. And now my petty little sister had to come and swindle him out of my grasp. So until the week is up and Spike is back in my bosom… your asses belong to me~.” Celestia said before licking her lips.

“Mommy…” Starlight and Trixie quietly yelped.

“Pucker up~...” Celestia said before pulling the duo near her tits.

The two unicorns opened their mouths and were now being breastfed by the giant alicorn. Laying down with them in her grasp, Celestia kept a tight grip on them so that they couldn’t escape from her.While the two unicorns knew they wouldn’t be let off the hook, Starlight and Trixie knew it would be better to let out some steam and have sex. Especially since it was going to be with the Princess of the Sun. So the two of them grabbed the breast they were close to and started sucking.

“Mmhm~...” Trixie moaned while she suckled.

“Mmm~…” Starlight moaned, suckling on Celestia’s breast as well.

Celestia moaned wildly while the two unicorns drank from her nipples. Feeling even more pleasure from her pussy, Celestia grabbed Trixie’s head and placed her near her pussy, headlocking her in the process. Then she grabbed Starlight and kissed her once more before the former pushed her down and started sitting on her face. Feeling Starlight’s well-toned butt on her face, Celestia spread her cheeks and started licking her pussy as well as smell her anus. This embarrassed Starlight to no end.

“No~! Please~! Don’t smell that~!” Starlight begged.

Hearing Starlight beg, Celestia moves her mouth upwards and starts licking her anus. Trixie, on the other hand, was enjoying the taste of Celestia's pussy. The taste resembled the bananas and strawberries that she would consume on a daily basis. Yet the taste was quite lewd and salty, adding a sweet mixture Trixie's tongue the more she licked it.

“Trixie~! Why not make us feel good together~?” Celestia suggested in an erotic tone.

Releasing Trixie from her leglock, she got up and moved her pussy near Celestia's, creating a scissor position.

“Oh yeah~!” Trixie shouted before spanking Celestia.

Starlight was feeling so good that she reached down and started fondling Celestia's jugs. The feeling in her hands felt like she was grabbing two huge marshmallow-y pillows and she had the idea of suffocating herself into them. She moved them around up and down before clapping them like two water balloons.

“Your Highness~! I feel like I'm ready to come~!” Trixie shouted, feeling the pressure well up within her body.

“Me too, Princess~! I need to come~! I want to come all over your face~!” Starlight shouted, starting to feel dizzy.

Princess Celestia moved her hands and grabbed Starlight's ass, licking her anus even further. Trixie kept rubbing up against her pussy and kept getting wetter the more she scissored.

“Princess~!” Starlight and Trixie shouted in unison.

The two rubbed their pussies on Celestia even harder after feeling the pressure build up to an explosion. Feeling their minds going blank, their bodies going numb, and their senses getting dull, the two decided they couldn’t handle it anymore and came all over the princess. Falling on top of her, the two decided to catch their and collect whatever thought processes they had left. Just then, Celestia pushed them off her and sat up. Wrapping her arms around them and grabbing their breast, she said,

“This will continue all night until I am satisfied~. No matter how many times you will beg, you will not rest until I say we rest~. You two made me lose my baby-boy and you two are going to pay for it with your bodies~. Am I clear~?”

“Perfectly clear~.” the two said in erotic unison.

“Good~. Now come here and make me feel alive~.” Celestia said, licking her lips before making the two suckle on her breasts some more.

Their tryst went on all day into next morning without cease and enjoyed it to their complete satisfaction. Meanwhile, Spike and Luna were…


	13. Chapter 13

Inside the bathing room, Spike was playing with the toys in the water while patiently waiting for Luna to come inside. The bathtub inside the bathroom was so huge that it may as have classified as a pool. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he started to feel some of the puzzle pieces in his fragment mind come together a little. He almost recalled certain bits of his dream when he saw the dragon that resembled him. The more and more he thought about it, the more it hurt his head. Regardless, he decided to lay off it for the time being and just played with his toys until he heard the door open. On that note, he hid in the water to keep himself from being spotted.

“Now where is my favorite nephew~?” Luna asked, walking towards the huge bathtub naked.

Spike kept his mouth shut to avoid being spotted and so he could surprise her. But that failed when she saw his top green spine sticking out of the pool. Noticing this, Luna decides to play a trick on him by getting inside the tub and sit on Spike’s face, pretending that he wasn’t in the water.

“Gee~. I wonder where he could be~? It is such a shame that his auntie is all alone and sad that she will never get to see his adorable little face~.” Luna playfully teased, acting like Spike was never there until he licked her pussy underwater.

Feeling this, she got off his face and he got out of the water to breathe.

“There’s my favorite nephew~!” Luna said, glomping Spike into her bosom.

After embracing him, the two started washing one another while talking about what they did today from subject to subject. When they finally got around to the subject, Spike asks,

"Auntie…?"

"Yes, Spike?" Luna responds.

"When me, Starlight, as and Trixie went to the park, there was this sign that said No Creatures Allowed On This Playground. Why am I not allowed to go on the playground?" Spike sadly asked.

Hearing this horrified Luna. While she was aware that there was prejudice circulating within the high authorities, she failed to realize that they were capable of such things.

"I will talk to the council about it later. They must have slipped that rule in without our knowledge." Luna said, trying to comfort Spike.

"Auntie Luna?" Spike asked.

"What is it, sweetie?" Luna responded.

"When I was dreaming last night, I saw this dragon that looked like me. There was you, mommy, Starlight, and Trixie. Do you know anything about him?" Spike asked as he looked up at her while still in her breasts.

Having watched his dream while in the dream realm, Luna tried to come up with a lie to tell him until the time was right.

"Um… I think you smell a little weird. Let me help you with that." Luna said, trying to avoid Spike's question.

Grabbing a bar of soap on her right, she frantically washed him all over his body to the point that she touched his groin. It was rock-hard to the point that it may as well have been called a cliff.

"Spike…" Luna said in awe of his risen penis.

"I-I'm sorry. You were washing me everywhere and-" Spike apologized before Luna put her finger on his lips.

"It is perfectly natural to feel this way as a dragon. You have nothing to be ashamed." Luna said, hugging Spike in comfort.

"Auntie…?" Spike asked with slight tears coming out of his ducts.

"Yes dear…?" Luna responded while caressing his scales.

"Can I…?" Spike asked before turning his head away.

"Can you what~?" Luna said, pulling Spike's chin to face her as she smiled.

"Can I… kiss… you…?" Spike asked, feeling embarrassed.

Hearing this stunned her when he asked that question. She wasn't sure if his memory was returning or if it was his nature as a dragon, but he was normally too shy for those sorts of questions. Slightly blushing but still smiling, Luna said,

"Come here, you naughty little dragon~."

Luna pulled Spike up and kissed him. It was slow, but grew more passionate when their lips continued to press against one another. Luna grabbed him around his waist to keep him from falling off her. She may not have a clue if he was trying to know something or if he was just acting on instinct, but she decided to enjoy it. After a few minutes, Spike pulled away and asked,

"Can I play with your chest…?"

"We're in the bathtub, Spike~. Do as you please~." Luna answered in a soft tone.

Spike went down and grabbed Luna's breasts. They were just as big as Celestia's and they were as soft as marshmallow-y pillows. After smelling and licking them, he proceeded to suckle on them.

"Oh, Spike~. You're such a baby~. I wanna spoil you even more now~." Luna said while trying to block out her moans.

Taking him off her lap, she rose out of the water and bent over near the edge of the tub, exposing her ass to Spike. Her cheeks were halfway out of the water and it was wet and sparkly.

“Could you help me get rid of this uncomfortable itch~...?” Luna asked, slightly blushing.

“Sure.” Spike said before walking towards Luna’s ass.

Getting near it, Spike touched and slightly squeezed Luna’s butt. It was firm, yet soft to the touch when he made physical contact with it. Lowering his head, he sniffed Luna’s anus and rubbed his cheeks against her ass in a loving manner before kissing them a few times.

“Oh~! Spike~...” Luna said, feeling Spike kiss her ass.

Just then, Spike proceeded to bury his face in Luna’s butt and starts rimming her. This shocked Luna and she was beginning to feel hot under the collar. Spike, on the other hand, was enjoying himself. The taste on his tongue as he licked the walls of her anus was composed of salt and sweat. It was incredible delectable and it made Spike’s mind spin like a merry-go-round, clearing intoxicated by the taste of Luna’s ass.

“Spike~! I want it~! Please, put it in~!” Luna lustfully shouted.

Heeding her command, they both got out of the water and walked near the little stool. Luna, being too for Spike to mount, got in a doggy-style position near the stool and put herself on all fours while Spike got on top of the stool.

“Okay, Spike~! Put it in~!” Luna commanded while feeling Spike’s hands on her ass.

“Okay, Auntie!” Spike said before inserting his penis into her anus.

Forcing his penis into her before standing on the stool with his tippy-toes, Spike immediately started pushing his pelvis against Luna’s butt. Slamming it with lustful intent, Spike felt some of his memories resurface as he fucked Luna. Some of the memories in his old life laid on his mind while he continued to have his way with her. He pushed his hips in rhythmic effect while making his aunt’s butt bounce. At some points, he spanked Luna before sniffing her tail while licking and kissing her lower back.

“Oh~! Spike~!” Luna shouted, nearly losing her mind.

“It’s feels so good inside you, Auntie~! My mind feels spinny~!” Spike shouted as he kept pounding her.

“It’s good to hear~! If you feel the need to, cum whenever feel like it~!” Luna shouted once more, biting her lip in the process.

Spike could already feel the pressure build up within his body. His mind was rushing everywhere as he picked up certain memories in his previous life. He was like a cannon, ready to fire when on command. Luna already gave him permission to cum in her anus, but he knew it would be above average if he were to lighten his load inside her. But regardless, he needed to cum in her, whether she wanted it or not. And he couldn’t think straight.

“I’m ready, Auntie~! I’m going to cum inside you~!” Spike warned.

“Go ahead, my dear boy~! Make your Auntie feel good~!” Luna shouted, giving the young dragon permission.

Humping her really fast, Spike let his mind go and came right into Luna’s asshole. It overflowed everywhere within her. He wouldn’t let go of her waist and tears welled up within her while feeling the cum inside her. Luna’s body felt numb and fell onto the floor with Spike, who rested his face on Luna’s ass. Spike remembered a bit of his old memories, but not enough to put the pieces together. He knew that somewhere down the line, he would have to find out more of the truth. But for the time being, he decided to enjoy himself.

“Shall we continue in my bedroom~?” Luna asked.

“Sure…” Spike said before kissing Luna’s right cheek.

“I’ll even show you Mommy’s weakness~.” Luna gleefully said with a hint of sadism.

“Really?” Spike asked, feeling excited.

“If you come with me, you will find out~.” Luna said.

Nodding his head to her, Luna grabbed Spike and teleported back to her room where they continued to have sex all day and all night before passing out in bed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning while Luna and Spike were still asleep, Trixie quietly snuck into the former’s bedroom. Slowly walking towards the bed to reach him, Trixie leans forward and pokes Spike in the face. The repeated touching irritated Spike to the point of him waking up.

"Stop it." Spike whined.

"Sorry. Listen, Spike. Why don't we go to the playground later? Just the two of us." Trixie whispered.

"I dunno. I promised Auntie I'd spend more time with her…" Spike said before going back to sleep in her chest.

"C'mon! It'll be worth it! I promise!" Trixie whispered once more, albeit a little louder.

"Just five more minutes…" Spike grumbled.

Trixie knew that Spike wouldn’t buckle to her demands. Even if he was promised chocolate, it wouldn’t motivate him into getting out of bed with Luna. That was then Trixie had a very seductive idea.

"If you get out of bed, I promise to give you all the ice-cream you want~." Trixie proposed before lowering her top.

Spike turned his head towards Trixie in a half-tired manner.

***

Inside of a shelter-like turtle shell in the playground, Spike and Trixie were making out with the latter on top and the former on the bottom.

"Are you sure this is okay…? What if we get caught…?" Spike asked in a worried tone.

"It's 6 AM in the morning~. Nopony will spot us~." Trixie said before going back to kissing him.

While continuing to swirl her tongue around his mouth, Trixie reached down and grabbed Spike's groin. Rubbing his pelvis up and down, Spike started moaning and held onto Trixie's head in order to keep the noise down. Moving her hand up, she reached for his zipper and undid his pants. Pulling away from him, she whispered into his ear,

"Let me hear yours moans."

Being as quiet as he can, Spike softly moaned as Trixie proceeded to kiss and lick his neck. But she suddenly got up and started sitting on his face.

"Did you miss my great and powerful ass~?" Trixie asked, wiggling her butt on Spike's face.

Spike groped and started sniffing Trixie's butt. Proceeding to grab it, he moved her leotard out of the way and started licking her anus. Trixie moaned really hard from feeling her anus get wet from the feeling of Spike’s tongue swirling around her walls. Trixie decided to reach for the zipper on the back of her leotard and undo it. She got off Spike’s face and took off her entire leotard before throwing it aside and getting into a sixty-nine position.

“You think you can make me feel good~?” Trixie asked, shoving Spike into the wall with her ass.

Grabbing onto it and squeezing her ass, Spike shoved his face into it and started licking her anus once more. He had no idea what the taste was, but it reminded him of Celestia and it just made him want to lick her more now. Trixie, on the other hand, rubbed his cock a little more before she started fellating him. She even grabbed his butt to feel how squishy it was while she continued to suck him off. Trixie’s tail was moving around Spike’s face repeatedly before getting him in a leglock, putting his face near her pussy.

“You think you can make my other area feel comfortable~?”

Heeding her command, Spike hugged her behind and started licking her cunt. The taste reminded him of his mother even more and he furiously licked the inside of her pussy.

"Do you like my insides~? I have been thinking about nothing but you when I saw you and Celestia playing with each other in bed~."

“Huh-?” Spike wondered before Trixie got off him.

Hugging Spike, Trixie gripped onto him as tight as she could and she didn’t let go. Reaching down, she grabbed his dick and guided it right into her pussy. Panting really hard from feeling his cock reach her uterus, she leglocked him and started whispering into his ear.

“Now violate me with your cock~.” Trixie said, whispering into Spike’s ear.

Doing as she told him once again, Spike proceeded to rut her with all his might and they were both enjoying it. But he suddenly came into her out of nowhere and she felt it hit her uterus. Having done this to her, Spike said,

“I-I’m sorry! I was just so tired and I didn’t think straight! It was an accident!”

Trixie got up and tackled Spike to the ground. She was just smiling at the ever curious young dragon and she could resist looking at how cute he looked.

“You can apologize by giving it all you got~. Stamina-wise~.” Trixie said, leaning closer to Spike.

Trixie grabbed his penis and reinserted it back into her vagine and she went all into Spike. The two went at it really hard, ranging from different positions to the sounds that they made when they were moving around. It was certainly spending away their hours in pleasure while nopony was around. But one thing for sure was that they enjoyed each other’s company and wouldn’t think otherwise if it hit them.

“You… really… know… how… to… move~!” Trixie said while nearly losing her mind.

“I’m… just… a… young… dragon. I’m just… keeping… the… pace.” Spike said as he panted.

It was really overtaxing Spike and Trixie, especially for the latter. All the mindless fucking that she partaked in was beginning to make her mind go blank. Even if she were to tell Spike to stop, her pleas would fall on deaf ears. But the more that Spike continued to fuck, the more that he began to recover most of his memories. They circulated through him left and right like a merry-go-round before he felt the need to cum into Trixie once more, only this was the final time.

“I often slept with mommy… but auntie was never around. What else is missing…?” Spike wondered before turning to the now-unconscious Trixie.

He pushed her by her butt to wake her up, but she was too tired to wake up. Seeing that there are no other options for him, he decides to just get dressed and wander around Canterlot, leaving Trixie in the playground, alone and unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that day, Celestia was in her swimming pool, skinny-dipping as she looked up at the sky above her in a bored, aloof manner. Floating in the water, she wondered how Spike was doing and what Luna was doing with him. The thought of it really peeved her, but Spike was just enough to alleviate her sense of anguish. Just then, she noticed Luna walk inside the pool room and she was nude as well.

"Why hello, dear sister~." Luna said, mocking her older sister as she put her towel down.

"Oh. It's you…" Celestia said, looking up in the sky to ignore her.

Giggling, Luna walked into the pool and swam over to Celestia. Sneaking up on her, Luna went underwater and grabbed Celestia's breasts, pulling her underwater in the process. Luna played with them for a good amount of time before going back up to the surface.

"You could've drowned me!" Celestia shouted.

"Not with how buoyant those things are~." Luna teased, grabbing Celestia's left breast.

Celestia frowned when she was reminded of her physique, but knew that Luna was right. She didn't, however, take well to her loss against her younger sister.

"Oh, come on. You knew I would outmatch you in that sport~." Luna teased once more.

Celestia still remained silent and Luna couldn't take it.

"I'll keep him for only one more day. You can have him back by tomorrow morning." Luna relented before planting a kiss on Celestia's cheek.

Hearing this made Celestia feel a little bit better, but something else did concern her. Turning towards Luna, she says,

"I think he's beginning to catch on."

"I'm not sure. He did mention that he had a dream about seeing a dragon that looked like him, but I'm not sure if he sees the whole picture." Luna said, leaning closer to Celestia.

"Sooner or later, he's gonna figure out what happened to him. Should we tell him?" Celestia asked.

"We will see to the consequences when the time comes. But…" Luna said before giving Celestia a kiss.

"It's about time we made up for the match~..." Celestia said, now fully embracing her younger sister.

The Royal Sisters kissed each other passionately before heading for the groping. They were so desirable that they couldn't hold back from one another. But before they could go any further, Celestia opened her eyes and spotted a shocked Starlight Glimmer right before her eyes.

"Hi, Starlight~. Is there anything you need~?" Celestia asked in a seductive tone.

“N-Nothing. I was just-” Starlight said before getting interrupted by Luna.

“Why not have a dip with us~? The water is very warm~.” Luna insisted.

“N-No. I w-was just looking for something and-” Starlight said, trying to leave before being pulled into the water by Celestia’s magic.

"Oh my-! You got me wet!" Starlight shouted, looking at her wet clothes.

Ignoring this, Celestia grabbed Starlight's face and kissed her passionately. Starlight tried to push her away, but the Sun Princess was too strong to budge. But while she was having her way with Twilight's protege, Luna started groping her and stripping away her clothes. She licked every inch of her skin and rubbed her pussy. After Celestia finished embracing Starlight, she pushed her off and Luna shoved her into her sister’s boobs. Luna went forward and hugged Celestia, sandwiching Starlight in between them.

"She knows something, dear sister~." Luna said, smooshing Starlight.

"My sentiments exactly, dear sister~. How about we have a little fun first~?" Celestia suggested, smothering Starlight as hard as she can before kissing Luna once more.

While Celestia and Luna resumed their embrace, Starlight was in quite a pinch. Not only was she trapped between the Royal Sisters, but she had no means of escape. She was overwhelmed by the infinite boob pressure that was manifested by the Royal Sisters. Starlight was so beyond clamped. After they finished kissing each other, Celestia suggested,

“How about we share him~? After all, there is only one of him and two of us~.”

“Wherever do you find such clever ideas, dear sister~?” Luna asked, caressing her sister’s face.

“But what about Twilight’s little helper~? Do you think she has something she needs to say~?” Celestia asked, acting clueless.

“Let us find out~.” Luna said, breaking away the hug.

Having been released from their prison, Starlight began catching her breath. While Starlight was wheezing, Celestia grabbed Starlight and shoved her back into her bosom. She asked,

“Do you have any idea where Spike is, Starlight~?”

“I-I dunno. He left with Trixie and-” Starlight explained before being cut off by Luna.

“-and you trusted her to babysit him~? I’m shocked at you, Starlight~.” Luna said, proceeding to finger Starlight’s asshole.

Starlight felt the pressure oozing inside her as Luna kept stretching it. Her mind felt like it was going in circles.

“I think you crave something tastier~.” Celestia said before bending over near the edge of the pool to display her ass.

Starlight was even more frightened when she learned what was about to come next. But before she could react, Luna grabbed her by the back of her head along with Celestia’s buttcheek.

“If Trixie took little Spike with her, you’re paying for it~.” Luna said before shoving Starlight into Celestia’s ass.

Holding her down, Starlight could not escape. All she could do now was lick and smell Celestia’s ass. But once she got a whiff of the chlorine and the saltiness inside the anus, Starlight grabbed Celestia’s ass and started licking. Even if she were to use her magic, there was nothing that Starlight could use to escape the sensation that befell her and started embracing the pleasure. Just then, Luna grabbed Starlight’s ass and started fingering her anus once more.

“Mmph~!” Starlight moaned while continuing to snack on Celestia’s anus.

“Oh yes~! Keep going~! Don’t stop, Starlight Glimmer~!” Celestia panted as her boobs bounced.

On the other hand, Luna fingered Starlight to the point where her mind went blank and couldn’t think straight. But licking evermore furiously, Starlight held back no further and fully immersed herself into Celestia’s anus. Celestia, feeling the pressure build up within her, could hold back no longer from the intense joy that she was feeling and came into the pool along with Starlight.

***

Waking up from a beach chair, Starlight looked up and saw Celestia and Luna, still in the nude along with her.

“So where do you think Trixie took Spike?” Celestia asked.

Trying to collect her thoughts, Starlight said,

“I think she said that she would take Spike to the park and that they would play together. At least that’s what she told me.”

“Rather bold of her. When you finish resting, you find that Great and Powerful Freeloader and bring her back to us.” Luna ordered in a casual, yet frightening manner.

“And you will bring Spike straight to us. Or we can promise that not even Twilight can find you or your friend’s body. We’re the Royal Sisters. We can make it happen.” Celestia threatened in a casual tone as well.

“Y-Yes, Your Highnesses.” Starlight weakly said.

“Goody~. Now me and Luna have more making up to do~. Now go out there and find our baby boy~.” Celestia said, proceeding to grope Luna.

“And no scratch on him~. Or else~.” Luna said before leaving with Celestia.

“Oh why me…” Starlight said after watching the Royal Sisters leave.

Looking at the pool in front of her eyes before turning towards the entrance, Starlight stood up and face the water.

“I’ll do it in a bit…” Starlight said before diving into the pool for a swim.


	16. Chapter 16

Wandering around the City of Canterlot, Spike struggled to find his way home. He tried asking for help on returning to the castle, but he was mostly ignored and all he could do is go around in circles. Just when he was about to take a break, he suddenly bumps into Sassy Saddles and Fleur Lis Dee.

"Shimmering diamonds, dear Spike! Whatever are you doing out here by yourself?" Sassy asked, helping Spike off the ground.

"Ms. Saddles…" Spike said, getting a good look at the fashionista.

"Not very sharp with his surroundings, I see." Fleur said, giggling at Spike's mishap.

"Lay off, Fleur. He was a friend to Rarity." Sassy defended as she picked Spike up.

"Who's Rarity?" Spike asked, shocking both Sassy and Fleur in the process.

"We'll explain that later. But right now, how does a bowl of ice cream appeal to you~?" Sassy asked, giving Spike a loving look.

"I like chocolate ice-cream." Spike answered.

"So do I! Then let us be on our way, my boy~." Sassy said, carrying Spike with her.

Walking across the city, the trio went to the local ice-cream parlor and ordered their own flavor. Afterwards, they went to a bench and ate the ice-cream to their heart's content. Then they went to the Canterlot Boutique where Sassy and Fleur wanted to talk to Spike.

"So how was your morning, Spike?" Sassy asked, sitting next to Spike.

"Fine… Trixie took me to the park." Spike said.

"Hmm? Aren't other creatures forbidden from playing on there?" Fleur asked.

"Fleur…" Sassy said, hitting her friend in the arm.

"Ow! I was just asking. So sorry for my little crime of curiosity." Fleur said, defending herself.

"I-It's fine! My Auntie… she said she is going to do something about it. So no need to worry." Spike said, before tilting his head down.

"Well, I am glad to hear of it. And I hope Auntie Luna overwhelms the community." Sassy said before grabbing Spike's left thigh.

Spike felt a little unnerved when he felt his thigh get squeezed, but he let it slide. Just then, Fleur got out of her seat, sat down next to Spike, and grabbed his right thigh.

"How are you feeling right now, Spike~...?" Sassy asked, leaning closer to Spike.

Spike blushed more and more closer the mares leaned closer to him. Sassy put her hand on Spike's face and caressed it while Fleur placed her hand on his head and rubbed it.

"I think you have some chocolate stains on your lips, Spike~." Sassy said, noting his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me-" Spike said before being stopped by Sassy.

"Let me clean them, you silly little dragon~." Sassy said before pulling Spike in for a kiss.

Sassy kept a tight grip on Spike, so that he wouldn't escape her grasp. Picking him up, she wrapped her arm around his waist before reaching down and grabbed his butt.

"Oh, the hell with it." Fleur said before grabbing Spike's face and kissing him.

Once again, Spike was overwhelmed by two beautiful mares. But while he was enjoying himself, he started to have this familiar sensation. He started having flashbacks of his previous life and started to feel his head throb a little bit. But his sexual drive overpowered his headache and he started to take charge by inserting his tongue into Fleur’s mouth.

“Mmph!?” Fleur said while being kissed.

Spike forcefully held onto Fleur and swirled his tongue around her mouth in a lewd manner. Grabbing onto her breasts, she forced her down and continued to embrace her. A shocked Sassy said,

"Since when do you take charge?"

Spike continued to embrace and fondle Fleur for a good few minutes before turning around to face Sassy.

"Because only my mommy does it to me." Spike said before proceeding to kiss Sassy.

Spike held Sassy down as well and fondled her while continuing to embrace her. Feeling hot from the pleasure she was feeling from the dragon, she flipped him off and held him down, breaking the embrace in the process.

"Aren't you a cheeky little boy~. Grownups should always take the lead~." Sassy said before going back to kissing Spike.

While she continued to kiss Spike, Sassy reached down and grabbed his bulge. She proceeded to unzip his pants and pulled out his penis. Seeing this, Fleur crawled over to Spike and rubbed her face against it.

"You are a child… yet you seem to have an advantage over many colts that I know. How exciting~." Fleur said before proceeding to give him a blowjob.

Fleur swirled her tongue around the walls and held onto his hips to make sure he couldn't escape. Sassy, on the other hand, decided to get up and shove her breasts into Spike's face. While they weren't as big as Celestia's or Luna's, they did feel soft in Spike's hands and her nipples were quite perky.

"Do you like that~? They may not be as big as your mommy's or auntie's, but you have no idea how fast young mares can go~." Sassy said while Spike sucked on her breasts.

Getting up and on top of him with Fleur getting out of the way, Sassy grabbed Spike's penis and proceeded to insert it into her vagina. Gasping from how big the shape was and how it was grinding against her vaginal walls, Sassy said,

"Sewing needles~! It feels bigger in me than I anticipated~!"

"You always have the need to go first…" Fleur said before proceeding to lick Sassy's anus.

While he continued to fuck Sassy, Spike started to go into relapse. His mind was beginning to flood with memories that he was unfamiliar with and he started to get really confused. Having trouble trying to process all the information that was being fed to him at the speed of light, he could only give into his impulses while pounding his pelvis into Sassy’s womb. Sweat trickled down his body as he started moving even faster. A dizzy Sassy shouted,

“Oh Spike~! You’re moving so fast~! I’m not sure if my pelvis can take anymore of this~!”

Drunk off the pleasure of plowing his seed into Sassy’s womb, Spike could no longer hold back the pressure building up within himself and came into her. He wasted no time in firing every last shot in her before taking his penis out of her.

“Oh my~...” Sassy said before passing out.

Spike panted for breath while trying to recover his thoughts. But when he took a look at his body, he started to slowly recall what has happened to him. He could almost see the bigger picture as he looked at his hands. He shook with horror with the slow realization that something bad has happened to him. But before he could leave, Fleur grabbed Spike and kissed him as she pinned him down.

“Who said we were finished, young drake~?” Fleur said, getting closer to Spike.

“I-I’m sorry, but I have to go. Mommy could be worrying about me and-” Spike said in a scared tone before being interrupted by a kiss.

“Oh no~. We are finishing what we started, whether you like it or not~. Sassy had her fun~. Now it’s my turn~...” Fleur said before going back to kissing Spike.

Having no other choice, Spike decided to throw it all aside and have sex with Fleur for the time being. The two went at it really hard for two hours before Fleur finally collapsed from the cum that Spike poured into her. As Spike ran outside, Fleur shouted,

“We’ll bring our friends next time~...!” Fleur said before passing out with Sassy.

Having made it outside, Spike tried running back to the castle as fast as he could before running headfirst into a pair of legs. Falling on his butt, Spike let out an ‘ow’ as he rubbed it to alleviate the pain. But looking up, he saw that it was none other than Starlight and Trixie.

“Hello, young drake.” Starlight said in a frustrated tone.

“Oh. Hello Starlight…” Spike said in a nervous tone.

Not buying any of it, Starlight grabbed Spike and took him back to the castle with no words exchanged between the two before he was given a good scolding by the pair when they made it back to the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

Hours later after being scolded, Spike was alone and reading one of his comics. While he was reading, Spike started to feel another relapse. He was seeing images of his previous life and it was making his head throb. Not seeming to make any progress with these transgressions, Spike decides to take his mind off this problem by going to Celestia’s bedroom to get his comics.

“This doesn’t make any sense. Just how could I be experiencing all these images? It can’t be right.” Spike said to himself as he walked.

He just couldn’t figure it out anymore. The only way he could really get his answers was by having sex with any mare he came across. And he knew that it was far beneath him, in spite of his nature as a species.

"But how come I can't make heads or tails on what I was. I know that mommy or auntie wouldn't lie to me, but they're hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, but I'm gonna figure it out. One way or another." Spike said before approaching Celestia's door.

Slowly opening the door, Spike peeked inside to see if Celestia was in her room. Just then, he heard snoring. He looked forward and saw that she was asleep in the nude.

"Why is she always naked? She's gonna catch a cold someday…" Spike said to himself in annoyance.

Slowly tiptoeing across the room, Spike quietly opened the drawers so that he wouldn't wake up Celestia. He pulled some comics out of the drawers and tried choosing which ones to bring with him. But after deciding to bring some of them with him, he tried to leave the room. But before he could leave her room, Celestia said,

"Good morning, Spike~."

He turned around and saw her sitting upright with her legs crossed in an elegant manner. She wore nothing but white choker and hoofless legwear. Trying to keep his cool, Spike said,

"Good morning, mommy. I was just getting my-"

"Why not stay with me for a bit~? Auntie has been keeping me from you quite a bit~." Celestia said, signaling him to walk over to her.

Doing as she commanded, he walked over to her without question. After he moved closer to her, she picked him up and sat him on her lap. Facing Spike and looking downwards, Celestia moved her hand and touching his lips, caressing his head in the process.

"You always had such soft lips~..." Celestia said before pulling Spike in for a kiss.

After giving him a brief kiss, Celestia pulled away and hugged him into her breasts. Then she asked,

"So please be honest with me~. Why did you leave with Trixie into the playground~?"

"She said she wanted to show me something good. I didn't want me to leave auntie's bed, but she made me." Spike said as honestly as he could.

"I see. I'll be sure to have a talk with her when see each other again~." Celestia said as she stroked his scales.

"Mommy, why are you always naked?" Spike asked while playing with her breasts.

“Well Spike, when I was growing up, I would often run around naked and cause all sorts of ruckus around the castle. I would often get in trouble with my parents too, but it was fun nevertheless. I kept myself clothed and followed the rules until I turned fourteen when I started to grow. I was taught to be conservative and not show. But how could I? The first alicorns were born with no clothes and never knew what shame was. So I decided to strip myself of those bothersome garbs and that was when I experienced true freedom. I don’t have to abide by anypony’s rules. Luna eventually joined it, but that’s another story.” Celestia said while playfully squeezing Spike with her breasts.

“But what about those parties you have to attend? And what is the point of having those dresses you wear?” Spike asked, still playing with her breasts in the process.

“It is important to keep up appearances with the citizens, Spike. I may be a nudist and I despise wearing clothes, but I know the time and place for these sorts of activities.” Celestia said.

“Like this?” Spike said before sucking on Celestia’s breasts.

“Ahn~! Such a cheeky little dragon~!” Celestia shouted, taken by surprise.

Spike lapped his tongue around her nipples and sucked on them like taffy. He was so full of bliss when he felt the milk pour into his mouth. He could think of no other way to enjoy himself while enveloped into Celestia’s bosom.

“Bad boy~! Take this~!” Celestia said before spanking Spike.

She spanked him quite a few decent times, but never to the point where it started to hurt. In fact, Spike kind of enjoyed it. All it did was harden Spike up and he decided to rub his cock against Celestia’s equally soft belly.

“Oh~. Mommy~.” Spike swoonfully said with his mouth full as he humped Celestia.

Spike couldn’t handle it anymore and he felt the very strong need to cum. Taking notice of this, Celestia picked him up and placed his penis between her breasts.

“Cum into my boobs whenever you can~! Don’t be shy~!” Celestia said while she continued to massage his dick with her breasts.

Breathing hard pants, Spike feel the pressure build into his pelvis the more he titfucked the Sun Princess. At this point, Spike was nearly closer to seeing the big picture. He started recalling the memories of having sex with Princess Celestia as a child and adult. He felt so closer to the truth that he could almost taste it. But for the time being, he decided to let it be for now and he came into Celestia’s boobs. He collapsed from exhaustion and he rested his head on Celestia’s breasts.

“Oh~! It seems that I will have to clean myself later for next week’s party in the castle~!” Celestia said as she licked the cum off her boobs.

“Are you talking about the gala?” Spike asked while gasping for breath.

“No. However, you need to come to a decision on whether or not you wish to join us. It’s a different sort of party.” Celestia said as she lovingly shoved Spike into her breasts.

But instead of responding, Spike just went back to sucking on her breasts some more. He was so blissfully oblivious that he couldn’t listen to what she had to say. But instead of reprimanding him, she just playfully spanked in order to get his attention. After seeing him look up, she said,

“But for now… it’s nap time~...” Celestia said before going back to sleep.

“But you just woke up.” Spike slightly whined as he yawned.

“Ssshh~...” Celestia said as she snuggled him into her bosom before going to sleep.

No longer able to fight it, Spike decided to fall asleep with Celestia and forget about his problems for the time being, burying himself deep into her breasts before drifting off to dreamland.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile, Starlight and Trixie were walking with each other around the castle.

"Jeez, I can't believe he ditched me! I have a hard enough time trying to find new ways for magic tricks, but try talking your way out of jail time for indecent exposure!" Trixie shouted.

"You're lucky I decided not to ditch you…" Starlight groaned.

"Oh come on! I just wanted him to have fun! Is it too much to ask?!" Trixie whined.

"Fun?! I wasn't the one who took him from his aunt!" Starlight countered.

"You know that wasn't my intention." Trixie said.

"Yet you decided to sneak in and take Spike out of her boobs!" Starlight shouted.

"I was just trying to show him a good time. Something you clearly know zilch about." Trixie said.

"Whatever. Just what does Princess Luna want with us anyway?" Starlight asked in an exasperated tone.

"I dunno. But the way the letter was written sounded serious." Ttixie answered.

"Maybe it had something to do with kidnapping Spike?" Starlight spitefully said.

"Would you let it go?! I already paid my debt to society. I don't need to be reminded of it by you!" Trixie shouted with a defensive tone.

Starlight shrugged and continued to walk the rest of the way with Trixie. The duo continued talking, but it was more so, if not, subdued. After a decent amount of time, the two made it to Luna's bedroom. The two knocked and entered, only to see Luna naked and reading a book, wearing only striped stockings. The two were nervous, but the latter closed the door and they couldn't escape.

"You two are late." Luna said while continuing to read.

"Yeah. Late…" Starlight said in a nervous tone.

"Care to explain why~?" Luna asked before putting her book down.

"Uh… cake?" Trixie asked in a scared tone.

"Your Highness, may I ask why you're in your birthday suit…?" Starlight asked while averting her eyes.

"Because clothes get in the way and it's a hot day." Luna explained, crossing her arms at the two.

"Hmm. So why did you call us here…?" Starlight asked, still keeping her eyes turned.

"Eyes forward, Starlight." Luna commanded.

Starlight quickly raised her head and face the completely nude Luna, not wanting to suffer any consequences.

"Were you involved in this escapade with that charlatan next to you?" Luna asked as she crossed her arms.

"N-No, Your Majesty. I was still asleep when Trixie took him out of your… blankets." Starlight explained in a nervous manner.

"Hmm. Would that explain why you never did anything to stop her from taking my nephew?" Luna asked before walking towards the duo.

"W-Well…" Starlight said, beginning to run out of words.

"I was trying to give him the time of his life. I already paid for it in jail. Just-" Trixie defensively explained before she and Starlight got groped by Luna.

"Just what~? Help myself~? You shouldn't have~." Luna said, grabbing their bits in the process.

Luna held them real close and shoved them onto her bed.

“How would you two feel about sleeping with a princess tonight~?” Luna asked with lust in her eyes as she ripped their clothes off with her magic.

“P-P-Pretty sure we already did just that, Your M-M-Majesty.” Starlight said in a frightened tone.

“Nonsense~. The day is young, and the three of us are going to make lots of loving memories with one another~. Twilight told you to always honor your friends’ wishes, did she not~?” Luna asked before proceeding to finger both the unicorns.

Leaning downwards, Luna proceeded to kiss both Starlight and Trixie. She kept her entire body weight down on the both of them to make sure that they couldn’t escape. The two, being seduced by Luna’s dominance, couldn’t fight against it.

“Mmm~!” the two muffled as they were kissed against their will.

After one minute, Luna let them go and she took a good look at Starlight Glimmer.

“Your face looks quite comfortable~.” Luna said before getting on top of her.

Suddenly, Luna dropped her rear end on Starlight and proceeded to sit on her face. But instead of fighting it, Starlight grabbed Luna's waist and hugged it.

"Ooh, you like it~. Then you will enjoy this~." Luna said before wiggling her behind on Starlight's face.

"W-What about me~? I wanna be sat on too~." Trixie whined before sucking on Luna's breasts.

While Trixie was having her way with Luna's tits, Starlight stuck her tongue out and proceeded to lick Luna's anus. She lapped her tongue around the walls while groping her ass. Luna continues to rub her butt on Starlight’s face before kissing Trixie passionately. Holding Trixie up by her butt, Luna kissed her incessantly and licked every last bead of sweat on her body.

"Oh, Princess~..." Trixie moaned while kissing Luna.

But before they could go much further, Luna set Trixie down on top of Starlight. Getting off her, Trixie moved between Starlight's legs and started scissoring her. Starlight, feeling this, buried herself deeper into her ass and continued licking her.

Oh~! Don't stop~!" Luna begged while rubbing her butt on Starlight's face.

Trixie kept scissoring non-stop, Starlight kept licking away at Luna's anus, and Luna groped Starlight's breasts while rubbing her butt on top of her head.

The trio went at it really hard and would let up until one or the other came first. The moaning and the panting was really loud and the pleasure clouded their judgement as they fucked one another.

"Oh dear~! I'm gonna cum~!" Luna shouted in an erotic tone.

"Me too~!" Trixie shouted as well.

Moaning and panting really hard, the trio moved their hips as hard as they could. Feeling the pressure build up within them like a geyser, the three came onto each and orgasmed. Luna fell on her bed and started breathing. But instead of relaxing, Starlight and Trixie got on top of the Moon Princess and started sucking on her tits.

"I hope you two enjoy this~. Because you will be sleeping with me tonight~." Luna moaned while feeling her breasts get sucked on.

***

While the duo were having their way with Luna, a nude Celestia was watching while carrying an orgasmed Spike.

"Did you enjoy the show~? It will get even better tonight~." Celestia whispered as she carried Spike back into her room.

"Mommie~..." Spike said as he sucked on her breasts.


	20. Chapter 20

Walking outside in the garden, Celestia was carrying Spike with her and they enjoyed the pale moonlight hitting their skin. Touring around the hedges in the nude, Celestia took a seat and placed Spike on her lap.

“Doesn’t it feel wonderful out here~?” Celestia asked, holding Spike close to her chest.

Spike looked up at the stars above them and was in awe at the sight of their beauty. But while he was staring up at the night sky, he started having thoughts about his past and what has been going on with his past behaviors. Seizing the opportunity, Spike asks,

“Mommy…?”

“Yes, Spike~...?” Celestia asked while hugging Spike.

“‘I’ve started thinking about Starlight and Trixie… I think they had something to do with what happened to me. I don’t know why, but it’s starting to become a bit familiar to me.” Spike answered before grabbing her left breast.

“What do you mean…?” Celestia asked, starting to feel a little nervous.

“I’m not mad at you specifically… but I think that they did something to me. I don’t know what it is though.” Spike explained before pressing on her nipples with his thumbs.

Celestia let out a slight moan while Spike proceeded to play with her breasts. Squeezing them really hard, Spike went under and started licking Celestia's underboobs. Suddenly, he tackled her and sucked on her boobs once more.

“Ahn~! You beast~!” Celestia erotically shouted.

Forcefully holding her down, Spike held nothing back and sucked on Celestia’s breasts real hard before proceeding to gyrate his hips on her belly.

"How about this~?" Celestia shouted before slipping her fingers into Spike's anus.

Feeling this made Spike suck on her tits even harder and squeeze them as tight as he could. Lapping his tongue around and licking her nipples, Spike rubbed his penis on Celestia's soft stomach.

***

While the two were having at it, Starlight and Trixie were spying on them while having sex with one another.

"You think those two love each other a little too much?" Starlight asked while Trixie was licking her pussy.

"So what? We're not exactly in a pure relationship~." Trixie said as she wrapped her tongue around the labia.

"Still… if Twilight finds out about this…" Starlight moaned while holding Trixie’s head.

“Like she needs to know~. She always behaves so prudishly around her friends~.” Trixie said before kissing Starlight.

"Even so, she could be sending me a letter at any moment." Starlight said before getting into a sixty-nine position with Trixie.

Sitting on top of Trixie's face, Starlight watched Spike and Celestia go at it with each other while the former licked Starlight's pussy like ice-cream.

"But still, that princess has one big ass~." Starlight said, swooning over Celestia's body.

"Big ass? Please~. In my professional opinion, that's Equestria's ass~." Trixie said before slipping her tongue into Starlight's anus.

"Those two are acting like dogs down there~. Spike’s already put his dick in her asshole~.” Starlight said while watching their act.

“Isn’t that what he always does with the girls he crosses paths with~?” Trixie asked with her mouth full.

"So does Celestia, but the fact that she always walks around the castle in the nude is guaranteed to turn heads." Starlight said as she continued to watch the duo in the garden.

"Luna does that too and she is just as worse as her older sister. But they have such killer bods~." Trixie said, swooning over the Royal Sisters.

"Is sex all that is on your mind?" Starlight asked, feeling annoyed by Trixie's lust.

"It's not my fault I feel stressed out whenever I come back to Ponyville~. Besides, it's all the more sweeter when I get to grope you~." Trixie said as she rubbed her face against Starlight's butt.

But watching the duo go at it, Starlight felt nothing but envy and lust. While she understood that what she thought was taboo, Starlight wanted nothing more than to be a part of this life that Spike has.

"You know, you can always tell him what you wanna do with him~. It's never too late~." Trixie said.

“Never too late…” Starlight said to herself while panting.

Getting off of Trixie’s face, Starlight flipped her best friend over into a downward dog position and decided to eat her ass out as well. Slurping and licking Trixie’s anus, Starlight couldn’t resist the urge as she started fingering her best friend while watching Spike and Celestia in the garden.

“Oh~! You really are the best~.” Trixie said before sitting on Starlight’s face.

Rubbing her butt on Starlight’s face, Trixie watched Spike and Celestia in the garden and masturbated to their obscene act. So much that she didn’t notice Starlight activate a magic spell which formed a cock in mid-air and shoved its way into Trixie’s anus.

"Ahn~!" Trixie shouted upon feeling her walls being gaped.

While Trixie was anally penetrated, Starlight decided to go and lick Trixie's pussy. But before she could go any further, a paper scroll appeared out of nowhere and dropped on Starlight's head.

"Hold on. I gotta read this." Starlight said, pushing Trixie off her.

"Ugh, what is it now?!" Trixie said in her annoyed tone.

Sitting up, Starlight undid the wrapping and proceeded to read what it said on the paper. Upon reading the entire thing, it turned out to be a message from Twilight, saying that she will be coming to Canterlot to check on Spike.

"Uh oh…" Starlight said in a scared voice.

"What…?" Trixie asked, starting to feel a little unsettled.

“It’s Twilight! She said that she will be coming here tomorrow!” Starlight said, covering her mouth in shock.

“Huh? But isn’t it too early for her to come by at Canterlot?” Trixie questioned.

“No! If she sees us like this, she’ll take Spike back to Ponyville! Not that I mind, but he seems happy with the princesses!” Starlight said before turning towards the balcony.

“Well, what can Twilight do? The Royal Sisters are a force of nature. They won’t allow Spike to be taken back just because-” Trixie said before being interrupted by Starlight.

“Maybe, but I’m not taking any chances.” Starlight said as she started leaving the hallway.

“Where are you going now?” Trixie asked as she watched Starlight run.

“Don’t worry! I’ll come up with a plan!” Starlight said, leaving Trixie’s eyesight in the process.

After Starlight left the castle hallway, a frustrated Trixie said to herself,

“I can’t believe mini-Twilight always gets so worked up. She really needs to loosen up. But still~...”

But before Trixie could masturbate to the sight of Spike and Celestia’s lewd act, a familiar voice said,

“So that’s where you’ve been~.”

In a terrified manner, Trixie turned around and saw that it was a still-naked Luna, standing before her.

“Oh, Princess Luna. What a lovely surprise.” Trixie said in a pathetic tone.

“You should never leave bed around curfew time~. Especially when I have to abandon my duties to find you~. Maybe I should remind you of your position~.” Luna said before picking up Trixie.

“Mommy…” Trixie said as she was being carried off into Luna’s room.


End file.
